Falling In Love
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia mulai menyerah, datanglah cinta lain yang tumbuh di hatinya. Akankah Sakura tetap setia pada cintanya yang tidak terbalas? Chapter 5 is up! Mind to RnR? Kamsa hamnida.
1. Prolog

**Kim Geun Hyun**

**Presents…**

**A fict for SasoSaku**

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Ide pasaran dan OOC**

**PROLOG…**

**.**

**.**

**Status Palsu:**

"Sakura, sudah mau pulang? Sasuke menjemputmu?"

"Dijemput Sasuke? Kau bercanda, Ino? Bisa-bisa dunia ini tebalik jika Sasuke menjemputku,"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Aku… Aku… Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"…"

**Your Smile is So Sweet**

"Kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke?"

"…"

"Tiga minggu lagi kita akan mengikuti Dance Competition di Konoha Mall! Bersiaplah!"

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

"Dimana karcisku? Kau lihat?"

"Ini karcismu, tadi terjatuh dan aku mengamankannya,"

"Ino! Sungguh dia manis sekali!"

"Tapi dia cuma tukang parkir dan dia botak!"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau?"

"Aku Sasori,"

**Dilema**

"Maaf aku memberikannya telat, happy anniversary,"

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tidak boleh begini! Ini perselingkuhan! Sadarlah Haruno Sakura!'

"Jangan berteman dengan orang seperti itu!"

"Berengsek!"

"Aku tidak pernah memilih-milih orang dalam berteman dan apapun pekerjaannya asal itu halal, aku akan menghargainya,"

"Aku rasa kita cukup sampai di sini,"

**Falling in Love**

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemenku?"

"Hujan…"

'Kehangatan ini yang tidak pernah kudapatkan darinya, Kami-sama apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang ini?'

'Jantung bodoh! Kenapa kau berdegup sangat kencang hah? Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai mendengarnya!'

"Keluarlah dengan sosok aslimu!"

"Tolong jaga dan awasi dia!"

"Kau memang berengsek, hik!"

**Sweet Day**

"Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu,"

"Kenapa tidak ada kabar dari dia sama sekali? Nomornya pun gak bisa dihubungi,"

"Tenanglah Sakura,"

"Aku… merindukanmu, tapi sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu,"

"Sakura! Cepat naik ke panggung!"

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…"

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Sebelumnya saya mau nanya, bener gak ini yang namanya PROLOG? Cara nulis prolog yang bener itu kayak gimana ya? mohon para Senpai memberikan bantuan dan Saran pada Saya yang odong ini…

fict ini terinpirasi dari kisah nyata saya waktu ketemu tukang parkir yang manis banget walaupun dia botak. Gak botak klimis sih, ada rambutnya satu atau dua centi. Senyumnya itu loh manis banget! Hahaha…

Nah! Lanjutkan atau hapus aja fict ini? Mohon pendapat para readers lewat Review… untuk fict saya yang dua lagi, Insya Allah akan saya update walaupun gak bisa update kilat. Maafkanlah author gaje yang tiba-tiba punya ide bikin fict ini.

Oke gak mau banyak bercuap-cuap ria, akhir kata, Review please? Segala bentuk kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang hati. Fufufufu… kamsa hamnida!


	2. Chapter 1: Status Palsu

**Kim Geun Hyun**** Presents…**

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Fanon, AR dan AH**

**Pairs: SasoSaku slight SasuSaku**

**Status Palsu**

Bunyi berdegum kencang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Saat kita intip dicelah-celah pintu nampaklah seorang gadis yang memakai kaos besar dengan bagian leher yang lebar hingga membuat bahu sebelah kanan gadis itu terlihat—istilah mudahnya melorot—kaos itu berwarna putih. Karena bahu kanannya terlihat maka tali tangtop hitam yang dikenakan gadis itu pun terlihat pula. Gadis itu memakai hot pants berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dia mengikat dua rambutnya dan meletakannya disamping leher hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di lehernya itu.

Suara berdecit terdengar dari lantai kayu berwarna kuning kecoklatan di ruangan itu. Bunyi itu berasal dari sepatu sneakernya yang berwarna putih. Di lantai kayu itu berdiri lima orang yang sedang bergerak lincah dengan mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dengan tempo yang kadang cepat dan kadang lambat.

Gadis itu bergerak, menari, melompat dengan energik, menarikan tarian hip hop dengan semangat. Dari kelima orang itu yang paling menonjol memang seorang gadis yang sedang diceritakan ini. Selain karena gerakannya yang paling bagus dan energik, rambutnya pun lain daripada yang lain. Merah muda.

Setelah sepuluh menit menari dengan lagu yang random dan diakhiri dengan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "Just dance" dari Lady Gaga, mereka berlima pun berhenti menari. Gadis yang mempunyai mata zamrud itu berjalan ke pinggir ruangan, tepatnya menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di pinggir ruangan itu.

Dia mengambil botol mineral dari dalam tasnya dan meminum airnya hingga setengah botol, lalu dia mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna merah muda. Setelah itu langsung saja dia melakukan perenggangan otot setelah menari tadi.

"Sakura, sudah mau pulang? Sasuke menjemputmu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu seperti ekor kuda.

"Dijemput Sasuke? Kau bercanda, Ino? Bisa-bisa dunia ini terbalik jika Sasuke menjemputku," jawab gadis itu dengan nada malas.

"Ckck. Benar juga ya, walaupun dia pacarmu, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti pacarmu," ledek gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Diamlah, pig!" seru Sakura sambil merenggangkan otot kaki kanannya dengan merentangkan kaki kanan tersebut ke samping sambil berjongkok yang ditumpu oleh kaki kirinya.

"Dasar cewek! Selalu membicarakan cowok!" ujar pria berambut blonde yang sedang sibuk menghapus jejak-jejak keringat di wajahnya.

"Hey! Kau kira kami para cewek tidak tahu apa kalau kalian para cowok juga suka membicarakan kami, para cewek? Terutama kau, Naruto!" Ino berkata sinis dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Ino-chan, kalau kau marah-marah nanti kau bisa keriputan," seorang pria bermata onyx menengahi kedua makhluk blonde itu.

"Sai benar tuh, pig!" Sakura ikut bicara sambil merenggangkan otot tangannya. Ino _mendeathglare_ temannya itu. Sementara yang _dideathglare_ sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau betah pacaran sama makhluk dingin itu? Kau terkesan seperti mengemis cinta saja karena yang kulihat hanya dirimu yang mencintainya. Apa ya namanya? Cinta yang bertepuk se—" belum selesai Sai bicara, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh kekasihnya, Ino.

Garis siku sudah bermunculan di pelipis Sakura dan berkedut-kedut. Dia diam menahan amarahnya, ya setiap hari teman-temannya ini selalu saja mengomentari hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Mending deh kalau komentarnya itu manis-manis, tapi komentar yang mereka sampaikan selalu saja yang pedas-pedas dan membuat hati Sakura panas.

'Dasar mayat hidup!' _inner_ Sakura bersiap menghajar Sai dengan membunyikan jari-jarinya.

"Sai, jaga bicaramu! Jangan sampai Sakura-chan marah lagi!" teriak si blonde sambil menjitak kepalanya Sai. Sementara yang dijitak meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah sudah, jangan ribut lagi! Sakura, kenapa kau pulang buru-buru sekali?" seorang gadis yang dicepol dua ikut bicara.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa. Aku mau beli kado buat Sasuke-kun," tutur Sakura dan setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kado buat Sasuke? Seingatku, dia gak ulang tahun bulan ini deh," Naruto memasang pose seperti sedang berpikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Memang bukan. Besok first anniversary-ku dengan Sasuke. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Sakura dan berjalan cepat ke luar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah dengan keringat itu.

Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia sekarang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hijau, celana jeans, sepatu kets putih dan juga mantel hitam yang melindungi dirinya dari udara musim gugur yang dingin.

Dia tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju parkiran yang ada di Fakultas Seni ini. Tunggu sebentar! Sakura bukanlah mahasiswi di Fakultas Seni ini. Dia adalah mahasiswi Jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha ini. Lalu untuk apa dia ada di sini? Ah… dia ternyata berada di sana untuk latihan dance seperti biasa. Ya, walaupun dia adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang biasanya anak Jurusan Kedokteran itu dicap sebagai anak-anak yang selalu berkutat dengan buku dan menyukai kesendirian dan belajar, lain halnya dengan mahasiswi yang satu ini.

Dia menyukai—tidak ini tidak tepat—dia bahkan sangat menyukai yang namanya dance. Sejak SMA dia selalu mengikuti ekskul dance. Baik itu tradisional dance ataupun modern dance. Menurutnya dance itu bisa dibilang olahraga karena jika dia menari, maka dia akan mengeluarkan keringat dan itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Jenis dance yang sangat dia sukai adalan hip hop dance.

Sakura bersama keempat teman yang lainnya yaitu, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, dan Sai, seringkali menjuarai berbagai macam kompetisi dance antarkampus, atau pun kompetisi dance yang dibuka untuk umum. Mereka sering menjuarai juara satu, dua ataupun tiga, tapi mereka juga pernah mengalami kekalahan namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk latihan dan latihan agar dapat memberikan yang terbaik dan menjadi juara tentunya. Nama grup tari mereka sudah sangat terkenal setahun ini, namun itu tidak membuat mereka sombong dan besar kepala.

Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah semester tiga sekarang. Umur mereka sembilan belas tahun, dan mereka berlima sudah mempunyai pacar. Sai dengan Ino, Naruto dengan Hinata, Tenten dengan Neji, dan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Sakura sangat beruntung memiliki pacar sesempurna Sasuke. Bahkan banyak yang iri dengannya. Namun mereka tidak tahu, justru Sakura yang iri dengan pasangan-pasangan lain di luar sana. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, dia iri dengan hubungan keempat temannya yang 'normal' itu.

Mengapa Sakura iri dengan hubungan cinta keempat temannya yang dia bilang 'normal' itu? Baginya hubungan yang normal itu adalah hubungan yang saling melengkapi, saling mendukung, dan bahkan terkadang bertengkar. Ibaratnya sayur tanpa garam rasanya hambar sekali bukan? Ya, begitulah kalau dalam hubungan tidak ada bertengkarnya, maka akan terasa hambar dan menjemukan.

Sakura memang bersyukur memiliki pacar sesempurna Sasuke, karena dulu dia yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Sasuke dan alangkah bahagianya dia saat itu ketika cintanya diterima oleh Sasuke.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan tampak gelisah. Dia terus melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Dan terkadang melihat ke dalam kampus. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang, ya seseorang yang sudah empat bulan ini menguasai hati dan pikirannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Dia adalah pemuda stoic yang menjadi idola kampus itu, padahal dia baru semester satu. Sakura menyukai pemuda satu ini saat pertama kali bertemu, dan seringkali Sasuke membantu Sakura walaupun itu hanya kebetulan. Sakura bahkan masuk ke dalam fans club Sasuke dan terkadang dia menunggu Sasuke di depan kelas dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menyapanya. Walaupun Sasuke selalu memasang wajar datar dan sikap yang dingin kepada Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah putus asa untuk mengejar cinta pemuda emo ini.

Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari sabtu, tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar yang efektif seperti hari-hari biasanya. Cuma ada pergantian mata kuliah yang diadakan mendadak oleh dosen ataupun mahasiswa yang melakukan kegiatan clubnya. Setelah Sakura selesai dengan kegiatan club dance-nya, dia pun menunggu Sasuke yang sedang ada di club science-nya. Dari sini saja kita dapat melihat perbedaan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Terdengar bunyi mesin mobil yang mendekat ke arah gerbang kampus. Sakura segera menengok ke sumber suara, dan syukurlah itu mobilnya Sasuke, Sakura sudah menunggu mobil itu dua jam sampai badannya kedinginan karena udara musim gugur yang sangat menusuk kulit.

Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan gerbang. Lalu mobil BMW sedan berwarna hitam itu pun berhenti. Si pemilik mobil yang mempunyai mata onyx memencet klaksonnya berkali-kali, menyuruh si gadis yang menghalangi jalannya segera menyingkir. Tapi sayangnya si gadis pink itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke, dialah pemilik BMW hitam itu. Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dan terlihat kedua alisnya bertatut, sepertinya dia kesal dengan perbuatan Sakura tadi.

"Minggir!" perintahnya ketus.

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Sakura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri namun tangannya sudah tidak direntangkan lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke bicara dengan dingin sekali.

"A-aku… sebenarnya aku… a-aku…" Sakura terbata-bata dan terlihat gugup menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tampak jengah sekali dengan sikap Sakura.

'Cih! Sudah bisa kutebak, dia pasti mau menyatakan cintanya padaku,' batin Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan!" perintah Sasuke dengan kesal.

Karena Sakura tidak kunjung bicara, Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun Sakura menghentikannya dengan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Aku… aku… aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" seru Sakura dengan muka yang sudah merah seperti lobster rebus.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

'Bingo! Tebakanku benar. Selalu saja seperti ini, seorang gadis yang mengejar-ngejar cintaku. Sampai kapan akan begini terus? Kalau begini terus kehidupanku akan terusik dan itu sangat mengganggu. Sial! Aku juga harus buru-buru sekarang! Apa yang harus kujawab? Menolak saja? Atau terima? Ah… kalau aku terima mungkin monster-monster yang lain tidak akan mengejarku lagi. Kau memang pintar, Uchiha Sasuke!' Sasuke sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sakura tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, dia berseru, "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan dia melihat Sakura yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya, "Aku terima,"

Walaupun suara Sasuke kecil, tapi Sakura masih jelas bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Sakura membalikkan badannya, "Sungguh?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju mobil Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-kun! 'Hn' itu maksudnya apa? Apa artinya 'iya'?"

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya dan dia mengangguk singkat lalu melaju meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Di sinilah Haruno Sakura berdiri. Memandangi sepasang syal berwarna hitam dan putih. Matanya begitu berbinar memperhatikan si syal. Senyum pun terukir di wajah manisnya dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil syal itu dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar sepasang syal itu.

Setelah membayar syal dan kotak kado berwarna merah ke kasir, dia segera pergi dari distro itu dengan motor matiknya yang berwarna putih. Dan senyum pun masih mengembang di wajahnya, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang gadis itu tengah rasakan.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Besoknya setelah merajuk, err… lebih tepatnya memaksa sang kekasih tercinta—Sasuke—mereka berdua pergi ke Konoha Mall untuk kencan. Biar kuberitahu kepada kalian, ini adalah kencan kesepuluh mereka selama satu tahun pacaran. Setiap Sakura mengajak kencan, Sasuke selalu mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk menolaknya, baik itu menolak dengan halus ataupun dengan kasar.

Ketika Sakura diperlakukan secara kasar dengan Sasuke, Sakura selalu bersabar dan menganggap kalau saat itu Sasuke memang sedang ada masalah dan selalu mencoba berpikir positif terhadap Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke bersikap dingin pada Sakura, Sakura selalu berpikir, mungkin Sasuke memang tidak terbiasa untuk banyak bicara dengannya dan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya saja sudah cukup baginya.

Sikap Sakura yang pasrah seperti itu terhadap Sasuke memancing kekesalan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sai bahkan Temari yang notabennya adalah senior club dance sekaligus manajer mereka pun ikut berkomentar pedas tentang hubungan dia dan Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sakura jengah dan panas. Mereka selalu berkata…

'_Hey Sakura, semenjak kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak pernah menjemputmu ya__?'_

'_Sakura-chan, kenapa teme gak datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu? Apa dia lupa atau tidak tahu?'_

'_Sakura, menurutku ini aneh sekali, kenapa Sasuke yang populer itu mau pacaran denganmu yang jelek ini? Padahal di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih cantik darimu yang mengejarnya.'_

'_Apa Sasuke pernah memegang tanganmu? Memelukmu? Atau menciummu?'_

'_Sakura, apa Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaimu?'_

Suara-suara Tenten, Naruto, Sai, Temari dan Ino terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Dia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya namun dia tidak mengilah bahwa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu adalah kenyataan. Dan kini dia sedang menatap Sasuke penuh kesenduan, berharap bahwa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu salah.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolehkan kepalanya pada kekasihnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berarti, 'Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun.'

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan di dalam Konoha Mall itu. Sakura memegang hand bag shoppingnya dengan erat, di dalam sana terdapat sebuah kotak kado yang isinya adalah syal hitam untuk kekasih tercinta. Diliriknya sang pujaan hati yang berjalan di depannya, dilihatnya sang kekasih dari atas ke bawah, ya dia tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya membawa dirinya sendiri.

'Apa dia lupa hari ini first anniversary kami?' batin Sakura sedih, namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya menampik pikiran negative itu, 'Tidak! Pasti Sasuke-kun ingat! Lagipula kado itu tidak terlalu penting, yang terpenting hubungan aku dan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja!'

Karena terus menunduk dan bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan dia menabrak punggung Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sakura dengan dingin.

"Ma… maaf, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sedikit takut kalau Sasuke marah.

"Hn, kita makan di sini saja, setelah itu kita pulang." Tutur kata Sasuke tadi membuat hati Sakura tersentak. Hey! Ini kan first anniversary mereka! Lalu kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun waktu yang Sasuke luangkan untuk mereka berdua? Setidaknya mereka pergi nonton untuk merayakan hal ini.

"I… iya." jawab Sakura lirih.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran sea food. Saat masuk, mereka berdua disambut oleh pelayan laki-laki dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja kosong di dekat jendela. Setelah mereka duduk, pelayan itu pun memberikan buku menu kepada sepasang kekasih itu. Sasuke pun memilih menunya, namun Sakura tetap saja menunduk, dan itu membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau pesan apa?" suara dingin Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari pikirannya, dan Sakura memandang canggung Sasuke.

"Aku sama saja dengan Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn." Sasuke memberikan buku menu yang dia pegang tadi pada pelayan yang berdiri di samping meja pengunjung itu. Dan setelah mencatat juga mengulangi pesanan Sasuke, pelayan itu pun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan Sasuke.

Keadaan pun masih hening, tidak ada yang bicara. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura karena biasanya yang banyak bicara itu Sakura, walaupun Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan, Sakura masih saja nyerocos menceritakan apapun padanya. Namun kali ini Sakura banyak diamnya, dan harus Sasuke akui kalau hal itu membuat dirinya jenuh dan tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Walaupun begitu, seorang Uchiha masih merasa segan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun setelah ini langsung mengajakku pulang? Kenapa dia tidak meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja untukku? Apa dia tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa? Atau dia memang tidak tahu kalau sekarang tanggal 15 November, tepat satu tahun hari jadian kami? Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti ingat, dan mungkin saja dia memang ada urusan penting sehingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak bersamaku,' batin Sakura bergejolak.

'Baiklah, aku harus mencari tahu Sasuke-kun sebenarnya sayang padaku atau tidak!' Sakura memantapkan hatinya dan kini dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menghadap ke luar jendela. Kalau ada fans girlnya, mungkin mereka akan berteriak histeris melihat sikap cool Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"15 November,"

"Lalu, hari apa ini?"

"Jumat." jawaban Sasuke ini membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. Dan dia merasa matanya memanas, menahan air mata yang siap turun dari emeraldnya yang memukau itu.

Sudah selama setahun ini Sakura menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sudah selama setahun ini Sakura mencoba memahami dan mengerti Sasuke. Namun kenapa Sasuke tidak memahami dan mengerti Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari first anniversary mereka?

Walaupun Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun Sakura sadar selama ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, Ino. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke seperti **status palsu.**

Ino mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa bukti, beberapa bulan yang lalu Ino dan Tenten mendengar rumor bahwa Sasuke menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura hanya untuk **status palsu** agar Sasuke tidak berurusan dengan fans girl fanatiknya, namun Sakura tidak mau mempercayai kenyataan pahit itu. Tapi, sekarang Sakura mengerti. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah merasakan dicintai, Sakura tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari Sasuke dan Sakura tidak merasa dilindungi.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke langit-langit restoran, dia berusaha untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat kalau dia menangis. Sasuke menautkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang bersikap aneh begitu. Setelah merasa air matanya tidak akan keluar, Sakura kembali memandang lurus pada Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya. Sakura pun tersenyum pedih pada Sasuke sambil meremas pegangannya pada hand bag shoppingnya mencoba menahan kegetiran hatinya.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, ketika dia ingin menanyakannya tiba-tiba datang pelayan yang membawakan makanan pesanannya sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu. Lalu mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria lagi dan hal itu membuat Sasuke lupa untuk menanyakan keanehan Sakura tadi. Sakura berubah menjadi ceria lagi bukan karena hatinya membaik. Bisakah kalian bayangkan jika kekasih kalian lupa dengan tanggal jadian kalian? Dan bisakah kalian bayangkan jika selama satu tahun kalian berpacaran dengan pacar kalian ternyata itu hanya untuk status palsu? Pastinya rasanya sedih kan? Ya, Sakura sedang sedih sekarang namun dia mencoba tegar dan berakting ceria di depan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua keluar dari restoran dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor. Setelah Sasuke menaiki motor sport warna biru miliknya, dia segera menyerahkan helmet biru pada Sakura namun Sakura belum memakai helmet itu.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di palang keluar dari tempat parkir, Sakura melihat dua orang petugas parkir yang sedang berdiri sambil mengecek karcis parkir dengan menyamakan nomor yang ada di karcis parkir dengan STNK pemilik kendaraan yang hendak keluar.

Kedua petugas parkir itu memiliki perbedaan yang sangat signifikan, yang satu berambut pirang panjang dengan rambutnya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, dia terlihat seperti perempuan namun setelah Sakura perhatikan ternyata dada orang itu rata dan tubuhnya tegap seperti laki-laki dan dapat Sakura simpulkan kalau orang itu adalah laki-laki cantik.

Dan pria yang satunya lagi mempunyai wajah baby face yang imut dan manis dengan rambut, err… dia itu botak namun masih ada rambut yang Sakura perkirakan sekitar satu atau dua centimeter di kepalanya itu. Namun bagi Sakura itu tidak mengurangi rasa manis di wajahnya itu.

Sakura terus memperhatian si pria botak ini, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia dan Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat si pria berdiri sambil memegang pulpen. Sakura memandang pria itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun, dia sungguh terpesona dengan wajah pria itu.

"Maaf, karcis dan STNK-nya?" pria itu bicara pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di saku celana belakang dan mengambil STNK.

"Karcisnya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, tepatnya ke Sakura karena Sakura yang memegang karcis parkir itu, "Sakura, karcisnya!" Sasuke sedikit menyenggol Sakura dengan lengan sikutnya membuat Sakura tersadar dari perhatiannya yang terus menerus memperhatikan pria botak itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mencari-cari karcis di kantong hodded jacketnya, dan setelah dia menemukan karcis itu, dia menyerahkan karcis itu pada si pria yang membuat Sakura terpesona tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Pria itu mengambil karcis tersebut, dan menyamakan nomor plat yang ada di karcis dengan yang ada di STNK. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pria yang ternyata memiliki warna rambut merah inipun memberikan STNK pada Sasuke, "Sakura, ambil dulu STNK-nya!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan mengambil STNK itu dari si pria botak namun manis itu. Emerald terpesona menatap hazel yang lembut dan menenangkan. Si pemilik mata pun tersenyum pada Sakura membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi karena melihat senyumnya yang sangat manis itu, dan dirinya seakan melayang sesaat sampai Sasuke menyadarkannya lagi.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eh? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke helmet Sasuke agar dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari parkiran Konoha Mall dan sudah ada di jalan besar.

Sasuke meminggirkan motornya, dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Sakura tanpa memutar badannya untuk menghadap Sakura. Sakura malah memandang tangan itu dengan bingung.

Karena Sasuke tidak merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, dia pun sedikit memutar badannya menghadap Sakura, "STNK?"

"Eh? Ah iya! Ini, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyerahkan STNK itu dan Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi lalu memasukkan STNK itu ke dalamnya.

"Sakura, pakai helmetnya!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan memakai helmetnya. Lalu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus terbayang-bayang wajah si petugas parkir itu. Namun dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang itu dari otaknya, karena jujur saja dia tidak mau memikirkan pria lain selain Sasuke. Dan dia tidak ingin menghianati Sasuke. Hey? Menghianati Sasuke? Memangnya sudah sampai sejauh mana pikiran Sakura terhadap pria yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya itu? Sepertinya otak Sakura perlu dibersihkan dari pikiran-pikiran kacau.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan bercat hijau. Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke dan menyerahkan helmetnya pada Sasuke. Sakura hendak membalikkan badannya tanpa berpamitan pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke datar. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun membalikkan badannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya.

Sakura terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, tumben sekali Sasuke menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Sakura pun tersenyum pada Sasuke, lalu dia berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan Sasuke membuka helmetnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku," ucap Sakura lembut dan… CUP!

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, membuat Sasuke terperangah di tempat, "Sasuke-kun?" panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menatap si gadis berambut pink yang panjang rambutnya sepunggung ini.

"Untukmu," Sakura menyerahkan hand bag shopping tadi pada Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, ketika dia mau membuka pagar rumah, dia berbalik lagi menghadap Sasuke, "Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali sehingga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan garis-garis merah di pipi. Dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang king size-nya. Lalu dia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di kecup singkat oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Lalu senyum tipis pun mengembang di bibirnya.

Sasuke teringat dengan barang yang diberikan oleh Sakura tadi, lalu dia segera bangun dan mengambil hand bag shopping yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Dia melihat ada kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita biru di dalamnya dan dia mengeluarkan kotak tersebut.

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan dia melihat sebuah syal hitam di dalamnya. Ada sebuah kartu ucapan di atas syal itu, dia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

**Happy Anniversary, Sasuke-kun!**

**Aku mencintaimu!**

**Sakura.**

**15 November 2009**

**15 November 2010**

Mata Sasuke membulat, "Ternyata ini first anniversary-ku dengan Sakura? Jadi itu sebabnya dia bertingkah lebih aneh hari ini?" Sasuke menunduk dan merasa menyesal tidak meluangkan banyak waktu untuk merayakan hal ini dengan Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia kembali lagi ke rumah Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi untuk merayakan first anniversary mereka, namun dia terlalu gengsi itu melakukan hal itu. Jadi dia kembali membaringkan diri di kasurnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N:** Annyeong haseyo? Chapter satu udah saya update. Nah, bagaimana tanggapan para readers? Curahkanlah semuanya di review nanti. Mian heyo kalau jelek. *mojok di sudut ruangan sambil gigitin kuku* Di chapter ini Sasori munculnya gak begitu banyak soalnya mau nyeritain tentang Sakura dulu, fufufu… Kamsa hamnida buat yang udah ngereview prolog fict ini. Walaupun cuma lima review, tapi saya berniat melanjutkan fict ini hingga tamat. Dan kamsa hamnida buat silent readers, fufufu… review yang kemaren udah saya bales lewat pm, review lagi ya? kamsa hamnida…

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 2: Your Smile Is So Sweet

**Kim Geun Hyun Presents…**

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Fanon, AR dan AH**

**Pairs: SasoSaku slight SasuSaku**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Your Smile is So Sweet.**

Sakura berjalan dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menerawang ke gedung Fakultas Seni. Dia terus memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Kadang dia mengeluarkan aura sedih, tapi sejurus kemudian dia terkikik sendiri. Orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan keganjilan seperti itu saling berbisik dan menganggap Sakura sudah tidak waras. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu, jika dia menyadari hal itu, sudah dapat dipastikam 'mereka' yang berbisik-bisik itu mendapat bogem mentah atau minimal _deathglare_ andalannya yang sangat mematikan itu.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan mendekap buku-buku tebal di pelukannya. Karena dia tidak melihat jalan, akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang dan buku-buku yang didekapnya terjatuh berserakan membuat Sakura tersadar dari dunia miliknya sendiri.

"Akh!" pekik Sakura dan gadis yang ditabraknya itu bersamaan.

Gadis yang Sakura tabrak segera mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat orang baka macam apa yang sudah berjalan tidak hati-hati sehingga menabraknya, tapi yang dia lihat adalah sahabatnya sendiri, "Sakura! Aku kira siapa!" serunya dan membuat Sakura melihat ke arahnya yang masih terduduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura pun memasang cengirannya lalu memunguti buku-bukunya yang berceceran. Sahabatnya tentu saja ikut membantunya, "Hey! Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali jalan tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan?" tanya sahabatnya dengan nada cemas.

Sakura hanya diam dan kembali mendekap buku-buku setebal lima centimeter itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia kembali melamun sambil berjongkok. Sahabatnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, namun Sakura diam saja dan menghela napas pelan.

Sahabatnya, Ino, memincingkan matanya mencoba menggali apa ada yang salah dengan sahabat dari kecilnya ini? Sebuah pertanyaan pun melintas di otaknya, "Kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, dia malah senyam-senyum sendiri membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Well,_ sepertinya kau hutang cerita denganku, nona Haruno," cibir Ino dan berdiri.

Sakura ikut berdiri dan memandang Ino dengan senyuman yang lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri mematung melihatnya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Hey jidat lebar! Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, setidaknya minta maaf karena menabrakku tadi!" teriak Ino, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura yang terus melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam gedung Fakultas Seni. Ino pun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal tidak dipedulikan.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan Sai sedang berlatih seperti biasa di ruangan latihan _club dance_ mereka. Sakura terus saja tersenyum sendirian dan memancing kecurigaan pada keempat sahabatnya itu. Mereka berasumsi, mungkin terjadi hal yang menyenangkan dengan gadis _pink _itu saat kencan dengan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Namun kalau mereka telaah lebih jauh, masa iya sih ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Yang mereka tahu selama ini Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura layaknya pajangan yang hanya menjadi penghias ruangan.

Keempat sahabat itu saling memandang mencoba mencari tahu apa di antara mereka ada yang mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sakura. Namun keempatnya mengangkat bahu dengan kompak yang berarti mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ketika keempat manusia itu sedang asik menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu anggota timnya itu, datanglah manajer mereka sekaligus senior mereka yang sudah semester lima, Temari.

"Hey! Ayo semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Temari dan berhasil menyadarkan otak Sakura yang sepertinya sudah konslet itu, entah disebabkan karena apa.

Mereka berenam duduk di tengah-tengah lantai kayu yang bersih itu. Setelah merasa junior-juniornya sudah duduk dengan manis di hadapannya, Temari membuka sebuah _pamphlet_ berwarna biru dan hitam dengan sedikit warna perak. Dia menunjukkan itu dengan membentangkannya ke depan mata para juniornya yang sedang memandangnya seakan bertanya, 'Ada apa, senpai?'

Mata keempat remaja akhir itu membulat melihat sebuah _pamphlet_ yang bertuliskan sesuatu yang menarik hati mereka dan mengundang senyum juga cengiran khas seorang Naruto. Sementara Sakura tetap menerawang, tidak memedulikan apa yang sedang Temari tunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Tiga minggu lagi kita akan mengikuti _dance competition_ di Konoha mall! Bersiaplah!" seru Temari yang akhirnya membangkitkan arwah Sakura yang tadi entah pergi kemana.

Keempat sahabatnya bersorak gembira mendengar ucapan seniornya. Sakura hanya memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan yang seolah berarti, 'Ada apa sih?'

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya, Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kita akan mengikuti _dance competition_ di Konoha mall karena mall itu akan berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas. Itu kompetisi yang dibuka untuk umum dengan peserta lima sampai sepuluh orang." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melamun. Lama-lama Ino jengah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Namun dia tidak ingin memaksa temannya ini untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan dia lebih memilih menghela napas panjang.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Saat latihan berakhir, Sakura segera keluar dari ruang latihan dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir motor matik putihnya. Namun di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya dan pipinya memanas membayangkan hal itu.

"Kalau aku sendirian, aku bisa malu sekali. Apa aku ajak Ino saja ya?" gumam Sakura pelan. Dia pun menimang-nimang akan mengajak Ino atau tidak, akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali lagi ke ruang latihan dan mengajak Ino pergi bersamanya.

Awalnya Ino menolak karena dia ingin kencan bersama Sai, namun Sakura berhasil membujuknya dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya. Ino pun luluh, dan Sai? Dia tersenyum palsu, padahal dalam hati dia mengumpat Sakura yang seenak jidat lebarnya membawa kekasihnya pergi padahal dia dan Ino sudah merencanakan kencan itu sejak pagi tadi.

Ino terus bertanya pada Sakura tentang kemana mereka berdua akan pergi. Namun Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan cekikikan sendiri. Persis seperti orang gila menurut Ino. Ino pun akhirnya pasrah dan memilih memandangi pemandangan di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Lambat laun, Ino tahu juga kemana tujuan mereka.

"Konoha mall?" tanya Ino saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung ber_design_ minimalis modern yang sangat luas itu.

Sakura mengangguk dan masuk ke kawasan halaman mall yang paling besar dan modern di Konoha itu. Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika dia akan memasuki tempat parkir. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan temannya yang celingak-clinguk seperti mau malingin rumah orang saja.

Saat di depan mesin tiket, Sakura melihat pria yang kemarin dia lihat bersama pria manis itu. 'Dimana dia?' batin Sakura sambil mencari-cari sosok 'itu'. Ino yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura pun ikut-ikutan clingak-clinguk. Sampai akhirnya mereka bedua diklakson oleh motor-motor yang ternyata sudah mengantri panjang sekali di belakang mereka. Ino dan Sakura menggumamkan maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan secepat mungkin Sakura membawa motornya pergi dari sana.

Saat Sakura sudah memarkirkan motornya, dia melihat Ino yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengitimidasi. "Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku memandang Ino. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu seseorang, tapi dia tidak ada," gumam Sakura dan menunduk lesu.

"Haaaaah…" Ino menghela napas panjang, "Ya sudah, kita sudah terlanjur ada di sini dan kau harus bertanggung jawab menemaniku belanja!" seru Ino dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang belum siap ditarik pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan karcis parkirnya dan dia jalan gerusakan mengikuti langkah Ino.

Saat Sakura dan Ino berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung mall, orang yang Sakura cari datang. Dia segera menuju sebuah bangunan kecil yang digunakan oleh para pegawai petugas parkir. Dia mengganti pakaiannya yang sebelumnya memakai kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna merah dan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam dengan pakaian petugas parkir. Dia meletakkan topinya di gantungan yang ada di dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Lelaki itu segera menuju tempat petugas parkir dimana temannya sedang berdiri sambil mengecek STNK dengan karcis para pengunjung mall yang ingin keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Maaf, aku telat," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori. Tapi jangan kau ulang lagi ya? Nanti kau dipecat baru tahu rasa un!" seru pria berambut kuning yang diikat satu.

"Iya iya, Dei-chan!" ledek Sasori dan mendapat _deathglare _dari Deidara, namun dia tetap cuek saja.

"Sebaiknya kau keliling saja! Periksa apa motor-motor itu saling berdempetan atau tidak un!" perintah Deidara dan duduk di kursinya karena sudah tidak ada pengunjung yang mau keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Ya, ya, ya, Dei-Sama." ucap Sasori dengan nada sinis lalu mulai berkeliling di parkiran motor itu.

Sasori berjalan dan sampailah dia di tempat di mana Sakura memarkirkan motornya dengan sembarangan. Sasori menghela napas berat melihat motor itu yang diparkir tidak lurus sesuai tanda yang ada di aspal tempat parkir. Lelaki berambut merah itu pun mengangkat motornya sedikit dan menggesernya sehingga motor itu lurus sejajar dengan tanda kuning di aspal.

Sedikit banyak laki-laki bermata hazel itu menyesal menjadi petugas parkir karena pekerjaan itu membuat badannya pegal-pegal. Bayangkan jika tiap hari pekerjaannya mengangkat dan menggeser motor agar sejajar dan rapih. Kalau bukan karena sesuap nasi dan membayar sewa aparteneb, dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua.

Saat Sasori menunduk, tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah kertas kecil. Sasori memungut kertas kecil itu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah tiket. Dia pun memasukkan karcis itu ke kantong bajunya dan kembali berkeliling di tempat parkir itu. Dengan begitu cerita pun akan segera dimulai.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasuke berkutat di depan laptopnya. Sesekali dia memijit keningnya karena sudah terlalu lama berada di depan laptop. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi putar yang sedang ia duduki.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang sejak dua hari lalu, tepatnya hari dimana dia dan Sakura pergi ke Konoha mall belum ada satu pun sms atau telpon dari gadisnya itu. Dia ingin menghubungi Sakura duluan, namun dia terlalu gengsi dan terlalu memikirkan klan Uchihanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia membuka ponselnya mencoba untuk menelpon Sakura namun belum sampai sambungan telponnya terhubung, dia segera mematikan panggilan telponnya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan Uchiha!" Sasuke kembali memijit keningnya yang semakin pusing, "Sebaiknya aku tidur saja," gumamnya dan beranjak ke ranjang king size-nya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

"Haaaaah! Ino, kau belanja banyak sekali!" keluh Sakura saat membawa tas _shopping_ Ino yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu.

Ino nyengir kuda melihat Sakura yang kerepotan membantunya membawa belanjaannya, "_Gomen_, Sakura-chan. Habisnya tadi ada diskon besar-besaran, sayang kan kalau dilewatkan?"

Sakura menghela napas berat menanggapi jawaban Ino. Dia sekarang memilih diam daripada energinya terkuras habis dengan meladeni ocehannya Ino yang sudah pasti tidak akan meringankan bebannya membawa semua belanjaan _high heels_ Ino itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Sakura segera mengambil kunci motor yang dia kalungkan dan meletakkan belanjaan Ino di motornya. Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil STNK lalu memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu dimulai dari kantong celana sampai tasnya, namun sepertinya benda yang dia cari tidak kunjung ketemu sehingga membuat wajahnya tegang, keringat pun turun dari dahinya dan mukanya berubah pucat pasi. Ino yang melihat Sakura panik begitu pun menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Apa yang kau cari, Sakura?"

"Dimana karcisku? Kau lihat?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi panik sepanik-paniknya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukannya tadi kau yang pegang?" tanya Ino dan wajahnya ikutan panic juga sekarang. Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari tempat parkir ini jika tidak ada karcis? Ya, mereka memang tetap bisa keluar namun mereka pasti akan disuruh membayar denda dan uang kedua gadis ini sudah ludes untuk berbelanja hal yang tidak penting.

"Gawat, Ino! Sepertinya karcisnya hilang! Kau punya uang lima puluh ribu ryo untuk membayar dendanya?" tanya Sakura dan Ino menggeleng.

"Uangku sudah habis," ucapnya.

"Aku juga," gumam Sakura, "Ya sudah! Ayo cepat cari! Mungkin saja karcisnya jatuh disekitar sini." Ino mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun mencari-cari karcis itu di tempat parkir yang bisa dibilang luas itu.

Sasori yang sedang berkeliling melihat Sakura yang sedang berjongkok dan terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu, 'Si rambut _pink_ datang juga akhirnya.' Begitu batinnya dan dia mengulum sebuah senyum yang tipis.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat parkir ini, Sasori sudah bisa mengenali sosok Sakura karena rambut merah mudanya yang jarang sekali ada di kota itu membuatnya dengan mudah mengenali sosok Sakura. Ditambah dengan manisnya wajah Sakura, Sasori jadi tidak bisa melupakan dengan mudah sosok itu.

Sasori mendekati sosok Sakura yang sedang berjongkok dan tangannya menyibakkan daun-daun di pohon-pohon kecil yang ada di pinggir tempat parkir. Sasori berdiri tepat di samping kiri Sakura. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan doeeeeng! Dia melihat pria yang sedang ingin ditemuinya hari ini sehingga dia datang ke mall itu dan terpaksa menemani Ino belanja.

"Sedang apa, nona?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-aku se-sedang mencari sesuatu. Ya! Sesuatu! Ehehehe…" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dan memalingkan wajah untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Sasori, 'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Karcis belum ketemu tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul?'

"Sesuatu itu apa, nona? Boleh kubantu?" tanya Sasori. Sakura dengan kikuk memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan mendongak menatap Sasori, matanya membulat melihat senyum Sasori yang sangat manis itu.

'Astaga… manis sekali dia!' Sakura menelan ludahnya dan mata innernya sudah membentuk love.

"Sakura! Bagaimana, karcisnya ketemu tidak?" Ino berlari kecil ke tempat dimana Sakura sedang berjongkok memandang Sasori yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Karcis? Kau kehilangan karcismu?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura namun Sakura tidak menjawab, dia tetap memandang Sasori dengan wajah yang sulit didefinisikan.

Ino melihat ada keanehan pada Sahabatnya itu. Segera saja Ino berdiri di samping kanan Sakura dan memukul kepalanya dengan tas belanjaan Ino dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura sadar plus meringis kesakitan.

"Apa masalahmu, pig?" tanya Sakura sengit. Ino melirik dan menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori, Sakura mengerti apa yang Ino maksud. Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasori yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sasori terus memandang Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Ino menyenggol Sakura dengan sikut kanannya. "Sakura, tadi dia bertanya padamu, apa kau kehilangan karcis?" bisik Ino. Sakura melirik Ino dan kemudian melirik Sasori.

"I-iya, a-aku kehilangan kar-karcisku," ucap Sakura dengan gagap.

Ino mendelik mendengar kegagapan Sakura yang hanya akan terjadi ketika dia akan maju untuk speaking bahasa inggris saat mereka duduk di kelas dua SMA, saat Sakura bertemu dengan Dekan Fakultas Kedokteran yang galaknya minta ampun atau saat Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang disukainya. Ino tersentak dengan pemikirannya yang ketiga itu. 'Apa mungkin Sakura sedang…'

"Ini karcismu, tadi terjatuh dan aku mengamankannya." Suara Sasori mengalihkan pandangan Ino yang sejak tadi memandang Sakura.

Sakura menerima karcis yang disodorkan oleh Sasori dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Hal itu semakin memperkuat dugaan Ino kalau sahabatnya itu sedang _falling in love_.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Sasori menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman lalu dia pergi lagi entah kemana. Sakura memandang pundak Sasori yang pergi menjauh dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk jidat lebar Sakura, "Hey, pig! Apa sih masalahmu?" bentak Sakura.

"Ckckck… jadi selama ini yang mengganggu pikiran warasmu itu dia?" tanya Ino dengan nada sinis. Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat pipi Sakura memerah lagi, tak lama kemudian cengiran khasnya pun mengembang.

"Ino! Sungguh dia manis sekali!" seru Sakura dengan memegang kedua pipinya dan matanya menerawang ke atas.

Ino mendesih, "Tapi dia Cuma tukang parkir dan dia botak!" sengitnya.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan wajah serius, "Aku tidak peduli!" ujarnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino.

"Baka! Kau lupa dengan Sasuke, pacarmu itu?"

Deg! Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuat hati Sakura miris. Dia pun tersenyum pahit, "Kau tau, Ino? Dia bahkan lupa dengan _first anniversary_ kami," Sakura menunduk dan seakan ada awan hitam yang menyelubungi dirinya.

Ino tidak lagi memandang sengit sahabatnya itu. Dia malah kini memandang kasihan pada teman kecilnya, dia memegang pundak Sakura. "Sakura…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Ino, "Setidaknya kalau berteman, boleh kan?" tanyanya.

Ino balas tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Tentu saja, jidat lebar! Sekarang cepat kau antarkan aku pulang! Tujuanmu kan sudah tercapai!" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu dia bersama Ino—tentu saja dengan motor matiknya—keluar dari parkiran mall itu.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya karena dia lupa menanyakan nama Saori. Dia merutuk dirinya yang tadi sangat larut pada pesona Sasori.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sepanjang hari ini Sakura terus dan terus memikirkan Sasori. Bahkan dia sudah lupa dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sudah terhitung tiga hari Sakura tidak menghubungi Sasuke. Jika bertemu di kelas, Sakura tidak menyapa Sasuke. Dan Sasuke? Ah… dia sangat menjaga _image_-nya itu dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia lebih memilih diam saja daripada menegur dan menyapa Sakura.

Sasuke dalam diam tetap memikirkan Sakura. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa kehilangan Sakura. Dia tidak terima jika Sakura yang selama ini mengejar-negjarnya kini melupakannya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia pun tidak mengerti. Yang dia mengerti hanya satu, yaitu Sakura adalah miliknya.

Sakura menopang dagunya memandang langit yang mulai sore. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, menyenangkan sekali jika malam nanti dia pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Kekasih? Dia memang mempunyai kekasih, dia memang mempunyai tambatan hati, namun dia seperti tidak mempunyai kekasih. Selama ini dia hanya sendirian merasakan cinta itu dan kini perlahan cinta itu mulai luntur bersama air mata yang menggenang di matanya dan mengalir di pipinya.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi bersihnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya. Saat Sakura menutup matanya, dia melihat bayangan Sasori yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sakura membuka matanya, lalu dia tersenyum. Dia ingin melihat senyum yang menghangatkan hatinya itu lagi.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan mengambil hooded jacket dan mengalungkan kunci motor matiknya. Dia mengendarai motornya menuju tempat senyuman itu berada.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Berhubung nanti malam adalah malam minggu, banyak sekali pelancong yang megunjungi mall termegah di Konoha itu. Udara musim gugur dimalam hari semakin dingin tapi itu tidak menghalangi para pelancong itu untuk mencari kesenangan, untuk menikmati malam minggu itu bersama teman-teman ataupun bersama belahan jiwa mereka.

Sakura yang hanya memakai celana putih selutut, kaos pendek warna pink yang dibalut dengan hooded jacket warna biru pun sedikit bergidik karena udara dingin. Kakinya juga hanya memakai sandal jepit biasa. Benar-benar tidak ada persiapan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Dia kini menghela napas berat menyadari kebodohannya dalam berpakaian. Mau kembali lagi ke rumah tapi tidak bisa, dia sudah berada di ujung antrian untuk mengambil karcis parkir.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan selamat, Sakura clingak-clinguk mencari-cari sosok Sasori, dia berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasori dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Sakura akhirnya melihat Sasori yang sedang berdiri di dekat box petugas parkir. Sasori bersama Deidara sedang bekerja rupanya.

Sakura menghela napas lega, setidaknya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasori sampai nanti saat dia akan keluar dari tempat parkir.

'APA? Aku kan juga nanti keluar dari sini! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh dikenali!' _inner_ Sakura panik begitu pula aslinya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

Sakura berdiri di balik pohon maple yang ada di ujung parkiran. Dia mengawasi dan memandang Sasori dari sana. Sasori walaupun dari jauh tetap terlihat begitu tampan dan imut. Rasanya hatinya bahagia melihat sosok itu saja. Senyum terpatri di bibir ranumnya namun senyum itu segera lenyap dari sana ketika dia kembali menyadari penampilannya dalam berpakaian.

Sakura melihat jam di tangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Sakura merasakan cacing di perutnya menari-nari minta diberi makan. Sakura mau tak mau harus segera menyudahi acaranya memantau Sasori dari jauh. Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari sana tanpa dikenali Sasori? Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya lalu dia segera menuju motornya yang diparkir dengan mengendap-endap.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori memandang heran seseorang yang memakai motor matik putih karena wajah si pengendara tidak begitu kelihatan, dia memakai kupluk jaketnya dan juga memakai helmet, ah… dia juga memakai masker gambar doraemon. Yang membuat orang itu aneh adalah gelagatnya yang mencurigakan karena dia terlihat begitu gugup.

Ketika Sasori menanyakan karcisnya, orang itu merogoh kantong celananya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasori makin bertambah bingung karena dia melihat orang itu berpakaian yang bisa dikatakan tidak bisa menutupi hawa dingin musim gugur.

Orang aneh itu memberikan karcis parkirnya ke Sasori, kemudian melirik Sasori. Sasori terus menatap orang aneh itu dengan puluhan tanda tanya, lalu Sasori melihat mata emerald yang sedang meliriknya. Seketika itu juga dia melihat si pemilik mata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Sasori menatap orang itu dengan tatapan curiga dan sepertinya dia pernah melihat iris mata itu pada seorang gadis.

"STNK?" Suara lembut Sasori menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia segera merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya dan kantong jaketnya. Wajahnya makin panik saat mengetahui tidak ada dompet yang berisi STNK di kantong manapun. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menatap Sasori.

Sasori bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud Sakura ketika menatapnya dengan iris mata yang memelas. "Kau tidak bawa STNK, eh?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk ragu.

Sasori menghela napas berat. Deidara memerhatikan Sasori dan orang aneh di depan Sasori sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengecek karcis dengan STNK pengunjung yang lain. Terlihat kedua Sasori menyuruh orang aneh itu memarkirkan kembali motornya dan Sasori menarik tangan si pemilik motor yang masih menggunakan helmet ke ruang pegawai yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh.

Sasori melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut lalu dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tepat setelah dia berdiri di depan Sakura, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat disbanding biasanya.

"Buka helmet-mu!" perintah Sasori.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, dengan perlahan dia membuka helmetnya. Untungnya dia memakai kupluk jaket, jadi rambutnya tidak begitu terlihat. Sasori terus menatap Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, berduaan denganku?" pertanyaan Sasori membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan di belakang pohon maple. Terpesona dengan ketampananku, eh? Sehingga kau bela-belain datang ke sini dengan pakaian seperti itu hanya untuk mencuri-curi pandang melihatku?" Sasori menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Sakura, Sakura mundur ketika Sasori melangkah maju.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" Sakura sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok.

"Maksudku? Hahaha… bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku? Lagipula, warna rambutmu itu dimalam hari tetap bisa terlihat dengan jelas, nona." Sasori menyeringai dan berdiri di depan Sakura dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter. Sakura menelan paksa ludahnya.

Sasori menatap tajam iris emerald Sakura, Sakura terpaku memandang hazelnya. Tangan kanan Sasori menyangga di samping kiri kepala Sakura sehingga mengunci pergerakan Sakura agar tidak kabur. Sakura makin gugup menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasori ketika kupluk jaketnya turun dari kepalanya.

"Ma-ma-mau apa kau?"

"Mau apa?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaan Sakura, lalu dia menurunkan masker doraemon yang menutupi hidung sampai dagu Sakura, sehingga wajah Sakura kini jelas terlihat di mata Sasori. Sasori menyeringai begitu melihat wajah panik Sakura.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori yang begitu hangat. Helmet yang dipegang Sakura pun jatuh dari pegangan tangannya.

"Tu-tu-tunggu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada panik.

"Tunggu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori dengan seringaian mautnya.

"A-a-aku… a-aku…" Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu tampan di depannya. Wajah Sakura terasa memanas.

Sasori kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan takut. Beberapa detik Sakura tidak merasakan apapun yang terjadi pada wajahnya atau bibirnya. Dia berpikir kalau Sasori akan menciumnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan ragu-ragu, dia melihat Sasori yang masih menatapnya. Sasori menahan tawanya ketika dia melihat wajah panik Sakura. Dia melepaskan dirinya yang mengunci Sakura, tawa pun pecah dari mulutnya.

"Seharusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, nona!" Sasori memberi jarak di antara Sakura dan dia.

Sakura melongo memandang Sasori yang tertawa. 'Sial! Aku dikerjain!' batinnya kesal.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang dan di sana muncul seorang berambut kuning dengan diikat satu. Dari tampangnya terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ah! Sasori cepat kembali ke parkiran! Antiran sudah sangat panjang un!"

"Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa." Sasori berjalan menghampiri Deidara.

"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini, nona un?" tanya Deidara pada Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-aku…"

"Dia tidak membawa STNK dan dia tidak bisa membayar dendanya karena tidak bawa dompetnya." Sasori yang menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Deidara tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu sebagai hukumannya, kau gantikan aku bekerja! Aku sedang diare un!" setelah mengatakan itu, Deidara segera lari ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura menganga mendengarnya. Sasori segera menepuk kepala Sakura pelan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada pria itu. "Cepat! Aku tidak mau dipecat hanya Karena penguntit sepertimu, nona!"

"A-APA? Aku punya nama tau! Dan aku bukan penguntit!" teriak Sakura. Sasori menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang kelihatan mala situ.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, Kau?"

Sasori diam sejenak menatap iris emerald yang bersinar cerah itu, kemudian senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya membuat Sakura mengeluarkan garis-garis merah di pipi. "Aku Sasori."

**To Be Continue…**

Mianne karena keterlamabatan update. Gomapseumnida bagi yang udah review ataupun hanya menjadi silent readers. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya chapter ini… fufufu…

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida ^o^**


	4. Chapter 3: Dilema

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Fanon, AR dan AH**

**읽어****보시기****바랍니****다****! ^^**

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Dilema**

Malam semakin larut, udara semakin dingin sampai menembus kulit ke tulang-tulang. Sakura yang hanya memakai jaket dengan celana pendek merasa kedinginan. Dia memaksakan senyumnya pada pengunjung mall yang hendak keluar dari parkiran. Sesekali dia melirik Sasori di sampingnya yang sibuk bekerja dengan men_checklist_ karcis parkir.

Walaupun Sakura merasa kedinginan, dia patut bersyukur malam ini karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasori bahkan dia sekarang berada di sampingnya walaupun hanya untuk berkerja. Dia harus berterimakasih kepada Deidara yang mendadak sakit diare.

Sakura lagi-lagi melirik Sasori di tengah pekerjaannya. Merasa terus diperhatikan, Sasori membuka mulutnya dengan masih terus men_checklis_t karcis parkir milik para pengunjung.

"Kenapa terus melirikku? Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan." Para pengunjung yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Sasori pada terkikik sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura yang ketahuan, jadi malu sendiri apalagi saat para pengunjung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sakura buru-buru mamalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Sasori terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tch. Narsis banget dia!" desis Sakura yang sudah membuang mukanya sambil _menchecklist _karcis seorang pengunjung berambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti ular.

"Dia memang tampan kok dan dia pantas untuk narsis. Kekeke…" Sakura tersenyum kikuk melihat pengunjung yang bicara tadi padanya.

'Menyeramkan.' Begitulah batin Sakura.

Akhirnya pengunjung sudah mulai sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam dan mall siap untuk di tutup. Sakura duduk di tepian tempat parkir sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang kedinginan. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang kaki di depannya membuat Sakura mendongak melihatnya.

Sakura melihat Sasori yang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa dua _cup_ cokelat panas. Sasori duduk di samping Sakura lalu memberikan satu _cup_ cokelat panas untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya di _cup _cokelat itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasori sambil menyeruput cokelat panas.

Entah kenapa duduk di samping Sasori dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini membuat jantung Sakura berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. 'Astaga! Dia baik sekali sampai membelikanku cokelat panas ini! Beruntungnya aku!' _inner_ Sakura sambil melompat-lompat senang. Sedangkan aslinya mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Sasori melirik Sakura dan dia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasori tersenyum geli melihatnya. 'Gadis yang benar-benar aneh,' ucap Sasori dalam hati.

Sasori berdehem hingga membuat Sakura kembali normal dengan tidak senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kenapa tidak diminum cokelat panasnya? Kau kira aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?" tanya Sasori.

"Hah?" Sakura menolehkan mukanya menatap mata Sasori. Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan polos Sakura. Sasori terpukau dengan jernihnya mata Sakura dan seolah merasa damai memandang warna mata yang sama dengan batu giok itu. Sekilas ada garis-garis merah di pipinya.

Setelah menguasai keterkejutannya, Sasori mengalihkan matanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata Sakura.

"Kau harus bergantian mentraktirku nanti," ucap Sasori sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk mematung mendengarnnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam membeku memandang punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh, akhirnya Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasori tadi. Sakura berdiri dan melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Yeah! Kami akan bertemu lagi!" seru Sakura senang, lalu dia buru-buru berhenti melompat dan menutup mulutnya yang tadi berseru sedikit keras.

Sakura memukul mulutnya sendiri yang teramat berisik. "Bodoh! Nanti kalau dia dengar, bagaimana?" Sakura melihat Sasori yang terus berjalan, "syukurlah dia tidak mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum gaje memandang Sasori.

Sasori yang sedang berjalan mana mungkin tidak mendengar suara Sakura yang lumayan keras tadi. Dia mendengar semua yang Sakura ucapkan tadi. Diam-diam Sasori menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga melengkung ke atas.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Besoknya Sakura kembali lagi menuju Konoha Mall. Kali ini dia datang setelah pulang kuliah dan latihan _dance_. Sakura dengan matiknya menuju tempat parkir dengan senyum ceria. Membuat beberapa orang ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman hangat Sakura.

Sasori melihat kehadiran Sakura dengan matik putihnya. Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang tampak sangat ceria. Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memarkirkan motornya.

"Apa kau ada urusan lagi ke sini?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sasori yang tiba-tiba. Dia segera memasang cengiran lebarnya sambil menatap Sasori.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu minum cokelat hangat hari ini!" seru Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tapi udara sore ini tidak terlalu dingin jadi kurang cocok untuk minum cokelat panas," jawabnya membuat ekspresi Sakura sedikit murung.

"Ah… benar juga." Sakura memainkan tas selempang yang disampirkan di pundaknya dengan lesu.

Karena Sasori tidak enak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, Sasori pun memutuskan hal lain. "Tapi jika kau mau menunggu, nanti malam pasti dingin dan cocok untuk minum cokelat panas."

Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura kembali mendongak dan menatap mata Sasori dengan ceria. Sasori mengalihkan matanya agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan emerald yang indah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ya, itu juga kalau kau mau," jawab Sasori sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" teriak Sakura dengan riang. Lagi-lagi Sakura membuat Sasori kembali tersenyum.

'Sepertinya semua akan kembali menghangat seperti dulu,' batin Sasori sambil menuju tempat kerjanya lagi sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

Sakura sangat tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Dia sedang duduk di dekat pohon yang kemarin dia pakai untuk bersembunyi. Dari sana, dia terus memerhatikan Sasori yang sibuk bekerja dengan temannya yang berambut pirang.

Malam pun tiba, Sakura melirik jamnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05 malam. Sakura merasa perutnya kerucukan minta dikasih makan, tapi dia tidak mau makan kalau sendirian, dia mau makan malam bersama Sasori.

Sakura melirik jamnya lagi, masih ada tiga jam sebelum waktunya Sasori untuk pulang. 'Aku harus kuat menahan lapar!' batinnya sambil membalikkan badan yang tadi sedang memandang Sasori.

Sakura memandang langit gelap yang hanya dihiasi oleh bulan sabit. Sakura mengelus perutnya yang lagi-lagi berbunyi kelaparan. Sebuah benda menyentuh paha Sakura dan Sakura langsung melihat ke pahanya, ada _box _putih di atas sana.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat Sasori yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang _box_ yang sama.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Sasori bicara sambil membuka _box_ makanan.

'Ya Tuhan! Sasori-kun baik sekali padaku! Dia tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar.' _Inner_ Sakura berteriak kegirangan sedangkan aslinya menatap Sasori tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Kenapa terus menatapku? Cepat makan, nanti keburu dingin!" perintah Sasori sambil memutar kepala Sakura untuk melihat ke _box_-nya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk melihat _box_ _styrofoam _di pangkuannya dengan wajah merona. 'Dia perhatian sekali padaku! Kyaaaa!' jerit _inner_ Sakura.

Sasori hanya tersenyum memerhatikan Sakura yang merona. Sejak awal gadis dengan rambut aneh tersebut sudah membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Namun dia menepis semua harapan untuk dekat dengan gadis ini karena dia tahu ketika pertama kali bertemu, gadis ini sudah bersama pria lain, dan dia juga sadar bahwa dia bekerja hanya sebagai petugas parkir.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini ternyata muncul lagi di depannya. Entah secara kebetulan atau apa, semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuatnya semakin dekat dengan gadis ini. Bolehkah dia menyimpan kembali harapannya?

"Sasori-san," panggil Sakura hingga membuat lamunan Sasori buyar semua.

"Ya?" jawab Sasori.

"Bagaimana cara aku membalas kebaikanmu ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori yang sedang asik mengaduk-aduk makanan.

"Cukup dengan menraktirku nanti dengan makanan yang sama," sahut Sasori sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Berarti kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak mau bertemu lagi ya tidak masalah." Sasori melirik Sakura tajam.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya Sasori-kun!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori hingga membuat Sasori tersedak karena kaget.

"Uhuk uhuk! Bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba memelukku!" omel Sasori.

"Maaf, Sasori-kun…" Sakura menyodorkan air minum pada Sasori.

Setelah Sasori meminum air, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Sakura memandangi Sasori yang sedang makan. Dari cara dia menyendok nasi, memotong daging, menyampurkan dengan sayur hingga sampai Sasori menyuap makanan tersebut. Rasanya hal kecil seperti itu saja membuat Sakura senang. Atau berada di dekat Sasori yang mampu membuatnya merasa senyaman dan semenyenangkan ini? Sakura tersenyum lembut memandangnya.

Sasori sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura. 'Apa sih menariknya memerhatikan orang yang lagi makan? Kenapa dia sampai senyum-senyum begitu?' batin Sasori. Bersyukurlah Sasori pada gelapnya malam karena Sakura tidak menyadari kalau pipnya sudah tercoret dengan garis-garis merah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Sudah saatnya Sasori pulang, tapi dia ingat Sakura masih menunggunya di tempat tadi. Sasori langsung menuju ke sana dan dia melihat Sakura yang tertidur di kursi kayu tersebut.

Sasori mendekati Sakura yang tertidur dan menyentuh pundak Sakura untuk membangunkannya. "Hei, bangun!"

Karena Sakura tidak bangun-bangun, Sasori sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura hingga yang tadinya Sakura menunduk menjadi mendongak dalam keadaan masih tertidur. Sasori tercengang melihat wajah malaikat Sakura, matanya benar-benar terhipnotis sekarang melihat wajah Sakura.

Sasori menelusuri lekukan wajah Sakura dengan matanya. Jidat yang agak lebar, alis yang rapi, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, pipi yang agak tembem, dan bibir ranum berwarna merah muda. Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dapat Sasori rasakan hembusan perlahan napas Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Sedikit lagi bibir Sasori akan menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura, namun mata Sakura perlahan bergerak untuk membuka matanya. Sasori segera menjauhkan mukanya.

"Nggghh…" Sakura mengerang sambil membuka matanya dan menguap. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Sasori yang berdiri di depannya. Sakura yang sedang menguap buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. 'Aduh rasanya malu banget!' suara Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menjawab dengan cengar-cengir gaje.

"Tch." Sasori membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dengan suara hati yang bergemuruh. Sakura segera mengejarnya.

"Sasori-kun, kita jadi minum cokelat panas kan?" Sakura menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasori.

"Sudah sangat malam, tokonya juga sudah tutup," sahut Sasori dengan cuek mencoba menutupi detak jantugnya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aku tahu kok di mana took yang buka dua puluh empat jam!" Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasori menuju tempat parkir motornya. Sasori yang kaget hanya bisa menurut saja.

"Sasori-kun, kau yang menyetir!" perintah Sakura sambil memakai helmnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah membawa dua helm untukku?" tanya Sasori saat Sakura menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya.

"Jangan GR dulu! Aku memang selalu membawa helm dua karena aku suka bareng sama temanku ke kampus!" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Sasori.

Mau tak mau, Sasori akhirnya naik juga ke atas motor matik itu. Sakura segera menyusul naik di boncengan. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dari parkiran. Deidara yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasori pergi dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kemarin menggantikan tugasnya malah menganga saking terkejutnya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura dan Sasori menyusuri jalan Konoha dengan motor matik putih milik Sakura. Hembusan angin malam menyapu kulit-kulit mereka yang terbuka. Hati keduanya membuncah bahagia meski mereka belum mau mengakuinya.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka berdua pun sampai di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan minuman panas. Sakura membelikan dua _cup_ cokelat panas untuk dirinya dan Sasori.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke motornya di mana Sasori sedang duduk menunggu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mempercepat jalannya. Ketika sudah mau dekat, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura yang hampir terjatuh namun dengan tanggap Sasori menahan tubuhnya hingga mereka berpelukan (lagi).

Mereka berdua saling menatap, tak ada satu pun yang melepaskan diri dari kehangatan pelukan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasori membuka suaranya.

"Aduh! Panas! Panas!" ternyata _cup_ berisi cokelat panas tadi menempel di dada bidang Sasori yang hanya ditutupi kaos hitam, jaketnya tidak diseletingkan.

"Kyaaa! Maaf, Sasori-kun," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya supaya dada bidangnya tak lagi kepanasan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Sasori mengambil satu _cup_ cokelat panas di tangan kiri Sakura lalu berjalan dan duduk di atas matik Sakura sambil menyesapi aroma cokelat panas tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti Sasori berjalan dan ikutan duduk menyamping di jok belakang. Sakura memandang langit yang dihiasi bulan sabit.

"Sasori-kun, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Oh ya? Benarkah rasa cokelat panasnya menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori meskipun yang terlihat hanya kepala yang ditutupi topi baseball saja.

Sasori tersentak menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Mengapa dia mengira kalau pertanyaan Sakura itu mengarah ke acara mereka malam ini? Bukannya ke rasa cokelat panasnya.

"Y-ya… memang menyenangkan minum cokelat panas di udara dingin seperti ini," kilah Sasori. Sakura membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Sakura menyeruput cokelat panas itu kemudian dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak belakang Sasori. Sasori terkejut dengan itu, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya itu.

Sasori tidak marah disenderkan pundaknya oleh Sakura. Dia malah merasa tidak ingin Sakura melepaskan kepalanya dari sana.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar."

Deg! Hati Sasori mendadak merasa nyeri mendengarnya. Dadanya terasa kesulitan mengambil oksigen. Dadanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu. Sasori memandang datar genangan cokelat panas di dalam _cup_-nya.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun aku bilang aku sudah punya pacar, tapi aku merasa tidak punya pacar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori penasaran walaupun rasanya tenggorokannya sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Sakura tersenyum getir memandang bulan sabit yang seperti lengkungan senyum, tapi juga seperti lengkungan kesedihan.

"Aku dan dia sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama satu tahun. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura merasakan anggukan kepala Sasori dan melanjutkan, "saat itu kami atau lebih tepatnya aku ingin merayakan _first annviversary_ kami. Tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Dia bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku jika bukan aku yang menghubunginya. Dia tidak pernah menyapaku, memelukku, apalagi menciumku. Sampai akhirnya kami digosipkan kalau dia menerimaku hanya untuk status palsu.

"Awalnya aku menepis jauh-jauh gosip yang didengar oleh salah satu sahabatku yang menyampaikannya padaku. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari sebuah kenyataan…" suara Sakura terasa bergetar sehingga membuat Sasori menengokkan mukanya ke samping dan melihat kepala Sakura yang terangkat melihat langit dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"…dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada," gumam Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sasori bisa mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan. Pasti rasanya sangat tersiksa menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Hati Sasori tidak dapat menerima jika Sakura menderita batin hanya karena lelaki berengsek yang menyebabkan hijau cemerlang di mata Sakura meredup.

Sakura perlahan menyadari statusnya yang masih menjadi kekasih Sasuke. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tidak boleh begini! Ini perselingkuhan! Sadarlah Haruno Sakura!' Sakura ingin menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sasori namun suara Sasori menghentikannya.

"Datanglah padaku jika kau merasa kesepian. Aku bersedia memberikan bahuku untukmu bersandar. Dan aku bersedia mendekapmu jika kau menangis," ucapnya dengan memandang lurus ke depan. Dia pun tidak mengerti mengapa bisa mengatakan itu semua untuk gadis yang baru beberapa hari dia kenal. Tapi hatinya ingin sekali melindungi gadis di belakangnya ini.

Sakura kembali bersandar di pundak Sasori. "Terima kasih, Sasori-kun," katanya dan butiran Kristal di mata indahnya pun menetes satu persatu.

Sasori menyentuh kembali dada kiri yang jantungnya terasa memompa lebih cepat seperti habis lari sprint. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk berada terus di samping Sakura.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasuke sedang duduk gelisah di kursinya. Dia memandang kursi yang berada tidak jauh darinya, itu adalah kursi Sakura. Sudah seminggu dia tidak mendengar kabar Sakura, bahkan Sakura tidak masuk-masuk kelas. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura menjadi mahasiswa kelas terbang sekarang, karena Sakura sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kompetisi _dance_.

Setelah jam kuliahnya selesai, Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil Lamborghini putihnya. Sasuke berdiam diri di dalam mobil, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura, namun tidak aktif. Sasuke akhirnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Sakuralah yang selama satu tahun ini menemani Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sudah berbuat menyakitkan padanya, Sakura tetap setia berada di samping Sasuke. Sakura selalu menanyakan kabar Sasuke sampai hal yang terkecil pun Sakura selalu memerhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Sakura selama ini. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis pemilik rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura tersebut? Sasuke mencoba menepis perkiraannya tadi, namun hatinya malah menguatkan perkiraan tadi.

Sasuke menyelakan mobilnya, dan menyerah. Dia membiarkan hatinya yang akan membawanya entah ke mana nanti. Dia ingin bertemu Sakura sekarang juga. Apa ini yang dinamakan rindu? Sasuke tidak tahu, yang dia tahu seharusnya Sakura menghubunginya, memberikannya kabar, menyapanya dan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke sampai di Konoha Mall, kakinya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mall yang sebentar lagi akan berulangtahun tersebut. Sasuke yang sekarang memakai kemeja garis-garis berwarna biru dengan dilapisi blazer abu-abu, dia juga memakai syal hitam pemberian Sakura, saat ini dia berada di dalam sebuah toko perhiasan.

Sasuke membeli sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul bergambar hati. Setelah selesai membayarnya, Sasuke langsung pergi dari took tersebut dan kembali menuju parkiran. Dan disaat itulah dia berpapasan dengan Sasori yang memakain seragam petugas parkir.

Sasuke sekilas bertatapan mata dengan Sasori. Sorot mata Sasuke begitu dingin, Sasori juga menatapnya dengan datar. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah depan dan berjalan dengan gaya stoicnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di tempat parkir.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sudah seminggu Sakura serius berlatih dance bersama teman-temannya. Dia bahkan lupa dengan Sasuke. Otak Sakura sekarang sedang diisi oleh jadwal latihan dan seseorang yang selama seminggu ini pula ditemui olehnya, Sasori. Mereka berdua sudah berteman, walaupun yang memutuskan mereka berteman adalah Sakura duluan.

Sakura bersama Ino, Tenten, Sai, dan Naruto sedang istirahat di pinggir ruang latihan mereka. Suara pintu yang dibuka menarik perhatian kelima orang tersebut dan mereka berlima terkejut karena melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memandang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut, dia bahkan melupakan Sasuke dan yang sangat membuatnya terkejut adalah kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ke ruang latihan mereka. Keempat sahabatnya menatap Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Menjemputmu pulang," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tumben sekali Sasuke mau menjemputnya pulang.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku masih ada latihan," ucap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tunggu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Sakura menganga mendengar kalau Sasuke akan menunggunya.

Setelah melihat Sasuke pergi, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan Sai segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Dia pasti minta putus, ya?" tanya Sai membuat dahi Sakura berkedut.

'Mayat hidup yang satu ini memang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya!' batin Sakura.

BLETAK! Naruto menjitak Sai karena seenaknya saja bicara.

"Kau ada masalah denganku, Naruto?" tanya Sai dengan senyum buatannya.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara asal-asalan seperti itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan berantem!" lerai Tenten. Ino sih masa bodoh dengan kedua cowok yang lagi adu _deathglare,_ dia begitu penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke datang menemui Sakura, maklum ratu gosip.

"Jadi, kenapa Sasuke ke sini, Saku?" tanya Ino lagi dengan muka penasaran.

"Dia bilang mau menjemputku," jawab Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sai yang tadi berantem dengan Tenten yang heboh melerai mereka pun menjadi diam terpaku mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Yang benar, Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah _shock._ Sakura mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Astaga… suatu kemajuan dari Sasuke!" jerit Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk, entahlah kenapa perasaannya biasa saja mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Sakura merasa hatinya kosong, hampa, meskipun Sasuke sudah berubah seperti ini.

Setelah satu setengah jam latihan, akhirnya Sakura keluar juga dari ruang latihan. Dia segera menuju tempat parkir yang dia yakini Sasuke ada di sana. Tepat dugaan Sakura, Sasuke sedang menyandar di mobilnya dan menolehkan kepala setelah menyadari Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah sekali." Sakura mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sasuke, tapi dalam hatinya merasa kosong dan tidak tenang. Sebenarnya setiap selesai latihan, Sakura pasti pergi ke Konoha Mall untuk bertemu Sasori, namun sepertinya malam ini dia tidak ke sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kuberikan." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Sakura terperangah melihat sebuah kalung dengan emas putih dan berbandul hati. Sasuke mengambil kalung tersebut dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya di leher Sakura.

"Maaf aku memberikannya telat, _happy anniversary_," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi kanan Sakura.

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia merasa bersalah karena seminggu ini melupakan Sasuke, tapi di lain hati dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya terhadap Sasori. Sakura benar-benar dilema sekarang.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih, ya. Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku saja hanya memberikanmu syal," Sakura pun tersadar bahwa Sasuke memakai syal pemberiannya membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Tidak masalah, untukmu akan kuberikan apapun karena aku mencintaimu," Sasuke bicara dengan agak kikuk karena dia tidak terbiasa menyampaikan kata-kata cinta seperi itu.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Seharusnya Sakura senang, bukan? Tapi kenapa perasaannya datar-datar saja?

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Cepat masuk!" perintah Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil duluan.

"Ah… iya," jawab Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menutup kembali kaca mobil yang tadi dia buka, lalu mobilnya melesat mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura datang ke tempat Sasori dua hari berikutnya. Sakura sengaja menghindari Sasuke yang sekarang rajin menjemput dan mengantar Sakura pulang. Sehari saja tidak bertemu Sasori itu sangat menyiksa Sakura. Sasori pun merasa demikian, saat kemarin Sakura tidak mengunjunginya hatinya bergemuruh cemas.

Deidara mulai curiga dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Semenjak malam di mana dia melihat Sasori dan Sakura pergi berdua, Sasori berubah banyak. Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang sedang duduk bengong di bawah pohon maple.

"Hei! Kenapa bengong? Pasti karena cewek pink itu ya un?" Deidara menepuk bahu Sakura membuat Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. "Hmm… aku juga tidak mengerti." Sasori menerawang memandang langit yang cerah.

Deidara terperangah melihat Sasori tersenyum sambil menerawang. Deidara pun ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta un," kata Deidara.

Sasori menengokkan kepala dan menatap Deidara. "Benarkah?"

Deidara tertawa renyah. "Hahaha… dasar bodoh! Sasori yang hebat ternyata masih bodoh sekali dengan urusan seperti ini un!" ejek Deidara. Sasori mendesih mendengar dia diejek.

Ditengah tawa ejekannya, Deidara melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang muncul di tempat parkir. "Putrimu sudah datang un!" goda Deidara. Wajah Sasori tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagianya.

Sakura melihat Sasori sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple bersama temannya. Dia pun mengahmpiri kedua orang yang sedang membicarakannya tanpa dia ketahui.

"Hai, Sasori-kun!" sapa Sakura seperti biasa dengan ceria.

"Tumben kau datang jam segini. Kau tidak kuliah memangnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Ciyeee…! Sasori sampai hapal betul jam pulang kuliahnya un!" goda Deidara membuat Sasori dan Sakura mengeluarkan garis-garis merah muda di pipi.

"Jangan menggodaku, Dei-chan!" Sasori memberi tatapan maut ke Deidara tapi untuk kali ini tidak mempan karena Deidara keasikan ketawa.

"Oh iya, un. Perkenalkan, aku Deidara partner kerjanya Sasori yang paling dekat. Jika kau ingin menanyakan soal Sasori, datang saja padaku un." Deidara mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura sambil berdiri.

Sakura merona mendengar perkenalan Deidara yang membawa-bawa nama Sasori. Dengan pipi yang seperti memakai blush on warna pink, Sakura menyambut tangan Deidara.

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura," ucap Sakura.

"Aiiiissshh~ Sakura-chan manis sekali! Pantas saja Sasori—" belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori membekap mulut Deidara. Sakura memandang heran ke kedua pria di depannya ini.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ya!" perintah Sasori pada Sakura, Sakura mengangguk mejawabnya.

Sasori membawa Deidara sampai di depan box karcis parkir. Setelah melihat Sakura sudah duduk di bawah pohon maple, Sasori melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut ember Deidara.

"Hosh… hosh… kau mau membunuhku un?" bentak Deidara.

"Sigh! Salahmu sendiri yang punya mulut ember!" sahut Sasori sambil meninggalkan Deidara kembali ke Sakura.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance Sakura. Dia membuka pintunya dan tidak terlihat Sakura di dalam sana. Naruto dan Sai yang melihat Sasuke ada di ambang pintu segera saja menghampirinya.

"Mencari Sakura, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Dia tidak latihan hari ini. Katanya mau ke Konoha Mall." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya.

"Untuk apa dia ke sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia mau menemui temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Saso—" Ino yang baru datang tiba-tiba membekap mulut Sai. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura datang ke sana untuk belanja keperluan dance kami, Sasuke!" kata Ino mencoba membohongi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Ino dkk dengan penuh selidik.

"Hn." Sasuke akhirnya pergi dari ruang latihan.

Ino melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada Sai dan menatap pacarnya itu dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya. Ino memutar bola matanya menghadapi sifat pacarnya yang teramat ceplas-ceplos tidak pada tempatnya ini.

"Kau hampir saja membuat Sakura dalam masalah besar, bodoh!" bentak Ino.

"Masalah besar?" tanya Tenten yang ada di samping Ino.

"Jika Sasuke tahu Sakura datang ke Konoha Mall untuk menemui teman barunya, Sasori, dan menghindar darinya. Aku yakin Sasuke akan berbuat yang macam-macam sama mereka berdua," ucap Ino.

"Oh… kalau begitu hampir saja, ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah. Ino mengehembuskan napas berat.

"Untung Sasuke tidak curiga," gumam Naruto.

Di dekat ruang latihan, Sasuke dengan jelas dapat menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mata Sasuke meyorot tajam dan dia segera pergi dari sana menuju Konoha Mall.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple memerhatikan Sasori yang sibuk bekerja bersama temannya. Di sampingnya ada dua kaleng cola yang baru saja dia beli. Setelah pengunjung mulai sepi lagi, Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil memandanginya.

Sasori duduk di samping Sakura, Sakura memberikan sekaleng soda yang baru dia beli tadi pada Sasori. Sasori meneguk cola tersebut mengurangi rasa dahaga yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Sasori-kun," kata Sakura sambil memerhatikan billboard besar yang sedan dipasang oleh tiga orang laki-laki. Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan melihat billboard besar itu.

"Kompetisi dance," gumam Sasori.

"Oh iya! Sasori-kun, aku 'kan ikut kompetisi dance yang akan diadakan oleh mall ini!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Sasori tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa benar kau bisa menari?" ledek Sasori dengan memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Aduh!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori yang mencubit pipinya, "kau harus menontonku nanti!" sambungnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori.

"Janji?" Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Sasori.

"Janji." Sasori mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Sakura blushing.

Dari jauh Sasuke bisa melihat kemesraan Sakura dan Sasori. Dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke tempat mereka berdua.

Di saat Sasori dan Sakura asik tertawa, sebuah suara yang Sakura hapal betul pemilik suara itu, memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

Deg! Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di sebelah Sasori, sudah berdiri Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat kaget. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

Sasori segera memutar kepalanya ke arah pandang Sakura, dan dia melihat Sasuke. Tatapan mata Sasuke beralih ke Sasori. Mereka berdua ingat bahwa orang yang sedang mereka tatap pernah mereka temui, lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja mereka temui saat berpapasan beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Sasori. Sakura bingung mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian.

"Tidak, aku dan dia sempat berpapasan beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Sasori, kemudian dia kembali menatap Sasuke, "sorotan matamu tetap saja tajam dan terlihat meremehkan," kata Sasori yang masih duduk sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dengan pekerjaanmu ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mencela. Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kau bangga dengan statusmu sebagai orang kayak karena harta kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Sasori memasang ekspresi datar. Sasuke menggeram mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sedang apa kau di sini bersama pacarku?" Sasuke menatap tajam mata hazel Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasori membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya siap kapan saja menghajar Sasori.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan ini Sasori. Dia ini temanku," Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai memanas.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Jangan berteman dengan orang seperti itu!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang satu lagi, jadi terlihat Sakura seperti diperebutkan oleh kedua cowok tampan tersebut. Sasuke kembali menatap Sasori dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan! Kalian berdua membuat tanganku sakit!" teriak Sakura. Sasori melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sasuke juga melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku berteman dengan siapapun, Sasuke! Ini kehidupanku, terserah aku mau berteman dengan siapapun!" gertak Sakura.

PLAK! Sasuke yang emosi menampar pipi Sakura. Melihat Sakura ditampar oleh Sasuke, Sasori tidak tinggal diam lagi.

"Berengsek!" teriak Sasori dan meninju muka Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh.

"Beraninya kau!" Sasuke bangun dan membalas meninju Sasori.

Sasuke dan Sasori saling balas memukul, meninju satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha memisahkan mereka namun dia tidak bisa karena Sasuke mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan itu membuat kemarahan Sasori semakin bertambah.

Deidara yang kebetulan mau melewati pohon maple melihat perkelahian kedua pria itu, dia segera berlari ke sana dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

BUAG!

BUAG!

Deidara menghajar Sasuke dan Sasori. "Baka Dei! Kenapa kau meninjuku juga hah?" teriak Sasori.

"Habisnya kau juga tidak mau berhenti berkelahi jika tidak aku hajar un!" bentak Deidara.

"Ckckck… bahkan temanmu seorang banci," cibir Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri setelah dipukul Deidara.

"Kau! Aku bukan banci un!" Deidara mengahajar Sasuke lagi sehingga Sasuke berdiri limbung.

"Sudah! Hentikan! Atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" Sakura berteriak memandang tajam ketiga orang yang terlibat perkelahian.

"Tch! Urusan kita belum selesai," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sasori yang masih terduduk, lalu dia pergi dari sana. Sebelumnya dia sempat menatap mata Sakura, Sakura segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasori, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah menghampiri Sasori.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan membalikkan badannya lagi dan dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha memapah Sasori untuk duduk di bangku. Pancaran kesedihan memancar di onyx kelamnya sesaat, namun kemudian mata itu berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh kebencian saat melihat Sasori mengelus pipi Sakura. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya lagi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa pipimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori sambil mengelus pipi kiri Sakura yang tampak memerah akibat tamparan Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf…" gumam Sasori membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, Sasori melanjutkan, "Maaf karena aku keterlaluan saat menarik tanganmu," ucapnya sambil menunduk memandang tangan kiri Sakura yang pergelangan tangannya terdapat warna merah.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Sasori. Tentu saja Sasori terkejut di peluk secara tiba-tiba lagi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa terus memikirkanku padahal lukamu parah!" isak Sakura dalam dada bidang Sasori. Sasori memaksakan tersenyum walau bibirnya terasa sakit akibat tinju yang dilontarkan Sasuke sehingga membuat bibirnya sedikit robek. Sasori pun mengelus lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ehem! Kalian melupakanku un?" sindir Deidara. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang semerah lobster rebus.

"Ma-maaf, Deidara-san," gumam Sakura. Deidara malah tertawa melihat Sakura gagap dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau memang lucu dan manis sekali, Sakura-chan! Pantas saja dua pria ganteng ini memperebutkanmu un!" seru Deidara dan mendapat timpukan sepatu tepat dimukanya oleh Sasori.

"Apa sih Sasori? Sudah kutolong bukannya bilang makasih malah nimpuk aku pakai sepatu un!" omel Deidara.

"Sigh! Aku akan berterimakasih sekali jika kau mengambilkan kotak obat untukku, Dei-chan!" gertak Sasori sambil merintih menahan sakit di sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

"Ya, ya. Tunggu di sini un!" Deidara pergi mencari kotak obat meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura berduaan di bawah pohon maple itu.

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan semarah itu melihat Sakura ditampar oleh Sasuke. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Sasori merasa sangat bersalah saat mencengkram tangannya tadi. Ya Tuhan… kenapa Sasori begitu baik terhadapnya? Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak pernah sedikit pun peduli pada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi wajah Sasori yang babak belur di hajar Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, karena dialah Sasori jadi terluka seperti itu. Ah… seandainya dia tidak nekat menemui Sasori hari ini, pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai datang ke sini? Apa teman-temannya yang memberitahukannya? Pasti si Sai itu yang mulutnya tidak bisa di rem yang membocorkannya.

Memikirkan Sai membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut. Dia heran kenapa sahabatnya, Ino, mau pacaran dengan pemuda mayat hidup yang tidak tahu kondisi disaat bicara.

Secara tidak sadar Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas merutuki Sai dengan muka ditekuk dan bibir yang maju. Sasori yang melihat Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Sakura ini benar-benar lucu, menurut Sasori.

"Hahaha…" tawa Sasori sehingga menarik perhatian Sakura yang tadi lagi mendumel sendiri.

"Apanya ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos membuat Sasori gemas.

Sasori mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan biadab. "Kau itu dasar lemot! Yang lucu itu tingkahmu tadi, tahu!" seru Sasori sambil nyengir-nyengir melihat pipi elastic Sakura yang dia cubit sehingga bibirnya jadi mirip Suneo-Doraemon.

"Sasowi lewpawskawn!" seru Sakura sambil menarik paksa tangan Sasori yang menarik-narik pipinya tadi. Sudah tahu tadi dia ditampar, ini ditambah dicubit. Rasanya panas sekali pipi Sakura.

"Sudah tahu tadi aku ditampar malah dicubit! Sakit tahu!" omel Sakura.

Sasori terkekeh melihat Sakura ngomel-ngomel dengan bibir dibuat semanyun mungkin. "Iya, maaf deh…" Sasori mengusap-usap kedua pipi Sakura membuat Sakura _blushing_.

'Kami-sama, wajahnya tampan sekali jika dilihat dari dekat begini! Ada lebamnya sih, tapi tetap saja imut! Kyaaaa!' jerit Sakura dalam hati sementara jantungnya dag dig dug.

Sasori menelan ludahnya ketika melihat bibir ranum pink punya Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Sasori seperti terkena magnet untuk terus mendekat ke bibir itu. Sasori memiringkan kepalanya dan mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori. Dia benar-benar gugup, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sakura melihat Sasori yang semakin lama semakin dekat saja dengan wajahnya. 'Kami-sama, Sasori-kun mau menciumku. Bagaimana ini?' teriak inner Sakura. Muka Sakura sudah seperti lobster rebus ketika dia merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasori. Sakura memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat… tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sampai sebuah suara menggelegar merusak moment-moment itu.

"Sasori, Sakura-chan, aku kembali un!" teriak Deidara. Sasori buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Deidara sempat melihat Sasori yang akan mencium Sakura tapi bodohnya dia tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya atau dia memang sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya?

"Wah… maaf, aku mengganggu ya un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Sakura menggaruk-garuk lehernya dan clingukan dengan salah tingkah.

"Kau bukan hanya mengganggu tapi merusak!" dengus Sasori.

"Hehehe… ini obatnya. Aku pergi dulu ya un! Aku masih harus bekerja. Sakura-chan, kau obati Sasori dulu, ya un!" Deidara pun langsung ngacir takut Sasori ngamuk.

Sakura dan Sasori jadi salah tingkah sendiri setelah insiden tadi. Sakura mengambil kotak obat dan mulai mengobati luka-luka lebam Sasori. Sakura mengompres sudut bibir Sasori dengan hati-hati tapi tetap saja membuat Sasori mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan!"

"Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan, Sasori-kun. maaf ya…"

"Sakura," panggil Sasori sambil menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Hn?" jawab Sakura masih konsentrasi menyembuhkan luka-luka lebam di wajah imut Sasori.

"Kenapa kau mau membelaku? Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku yang hanya petugas parkir ini?" tanya Sasori membuat Sakura menhentikkan kegiatannya.

Sakura duduk tegap menghadap Sasori dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak pernah memilih-milih orang dalam berteman dan apapun pekerjaannya asal itu halal, aku akan menghargainya," kata Sakura membuat Sasori tertegun mendengarnya.

Sasori pun tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Sakura memandang lembut Sasori dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka-luka Sasori.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura kuliah dengan masuk ke kelas lain. Dia sengaja menghindari Sasuke sehingga dia mengambil mata kuliah di kelas lain. Sakura tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dia benar-benar muak dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang bingung sendiri dengan kejadian kemarin. Dia merasa bersalah telah menampar Sakura. Dia terlalu emosi kemarin karena melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan Sasori dan membela Sasori. Dia takut sekali jika harus kehilangan Sakura. Sekarang dia dapat mengerti betapa sakitnya hati Sakura dulu saat Sasuke menyakitinya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di club dance-nya. Sasuke menunggu Sakura dari dalam mobilnya. Dia tahu Sakura pasti ke tempat parkir karena Sasuke tadi melihat motor matik Sakura.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, Sakura pun muncul sambil membawa tas besar yang dia sampirkan di bahunya. Sakura melihat mobil Sasuke di sana, namun dia berusaha mengabaikannya saja dan terus berjalan melewati mobil itu.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil ketika melihat Sakura melewati mobilnya. "Sakura!" panggilnya. Sakura pun berhenti melangkah.

"Mau apa lagi dia?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Sakura, maafkan aku karena menamparmu kemarin." Sasuke menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menunduk. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha mau minta maaf seperti itu padanya.

"Lupakan saja kejadian kemarin, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hatinya merasa lega sekarang. Kekhawatirannya karena takut kehilangan Sakura sepertinya tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "kalau begitu, bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi?" sambungnya.

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan kalung yang dia pakai di lehernya, hadiah dari Sasuke dulu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun," Sakura meletakkan kalung itu di genggaman tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura.

"Aku rasa kita cukup sampai di sini." Begitu selesai mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang terasa memilukan di hati Sasuke, Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri mematung memandang kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam kalung tersebut dengan erat. Dia menggertakan giginya menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang.

"Sasori, akan kubuat kau hancur!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju mobilnya dengan tatapan tajam yang serasa ingin membunuh.

**To be continue…**

Mian hamnida, saya update telaaat banget! Udah gitu kebanyakan dialog lagi -.-" kalo ada typos mohon dimaafkan ya, soalnya saya gak sempet baca ulang and edit fict-nya. Makasih ya yg udah review… maaf ya kalo jelek -.-"

**Cha:** Maaf banget ya Cha-ssi, aku updatenya telat banget soalnya aku punya beberapa tanggungan fic dan fic ini terabaikan begitu saja #plak! Makasih udah review yaaa ^^

Makasih buat: **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Thia Shirayuki****, ****Millidia Richelle****.** Udah aku bales lewat PM yaaa reviewnya ^^ Makasih juga buat silent readers ^^

Review again? Kamsa hamnida ^o^


	5. Chapter 5: Falling in love

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Fanon, AR dan AH**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Falling In Love**

Udara dingin menyambut Sasori ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen kecilnya untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya, menjadi petugas parkir. Lukanya masih membekaskan lebam-lebam meskipun tidak separah kemarin. Tapi, hatinya begitu senang karena yang mengobatinya tentu saja orang yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sasori berjalan dengan ringan, seolah dia tidak mempunyai beban lagi. Angin musim gugur bertiup membuat jaket yang ia pakai berkibar. Kepalanya ditutupi oleh sebuah topi berwarna hitam. Ia melihat awan yang hari ini terlihat gelap, mungkin akan hujan nanti.

Sasori kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Dia berpikir, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke? Apakah karenanya hubungan kedua orang itu akan kandas? Ah, Sasori malah berpikir lebih baik hubungan mereka berakhir karena dia tidak tega melihat Sakura sedih karena ulah si pria ayam itu.

Saking asiknya melamun, ia tak menyadari sudah berada dalam bis yang akan membawanya menuju Konoha Mall. Sasori mengambil duduk di belakang, seperti biasa. Ia memandangi sepanjang jalan yang terlihat mulai ramai dengan hiruk pikuk penduduk Konoha.

'_Kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan bisa menggantikanku, Sasori! Nasib mereka ada di tanganmu!'_

'_Terpaksa, kau harus dihukum!'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di otak Sasori. Sasori menghembuskan napasnya, sampai kapan hidupnya akan begini terus?

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura hari ini tidak mengendarai matiknya ke kampus, matiknya harus di servis hari ini. Sakura berjalan riang menuju kelasnya. Sekarang dia tidak akan takut lagi pada Sasuke, dia tidak akan menghindar lagi dari Sasuke, karena dia dan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Dia akan memulai hidup barunya dengan orang yang sekarang menyita seluruh isi hatinya, Sasori. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi Sakura memanas.

Ino yang melihat Sakura melintas di dekatnya segera meneriakkan nama sahabatnya itu. "Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara toa. Untunglah _mood_nya hari ini sedang bagus, kalau tidak mungkin Ino sudah dimarahi oleh Sakura.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Ino sudah ada di depannya setelah setengah berlari tadi.

"Temani aku sarapan di kantin, ya!" rajuknya, dan ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju kantin tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari sang pemilik terlebih dahulu.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori dan Deidara sedang duduk di halte bis di dekat Konoha Mall. Tampang keduanya kusut sekali seperti baju yang belum disetrika. Mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan dengan berat.

"Aku tahu siapa dibalik ini semua," kata Sasori.

"Ya, aku juga tahu un," jawab Deidara dengan kesal sambil meremas sebuah amplop cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan matanya berkilat marah. Beda dengan Sasori yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan un? Apa kita pulang saja un?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah yang kelihatannya sudah frustasi.

"Tidak, belum waktunya." Sasori menjawab dengan nada dingin. 'Aku harus membalas si Uchiha itu dulu!' begitu batinnya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

"APA?" teriak Ino, namun kemudian mulutnya dibekap oleh Sakura.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu tidak berteriak?" tanya Sakura ketus sambil melepaskan bekapannya.

"Maaf, aku terkejut sekali. Kenapa kau memutuskan Sasuke? Bukankah dia sudah berubah?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya. "Ya, dia memang sudah berubah tapi sudah terlambat."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai si tukang parkir botak itu?" tanya Ino dengan memincingkan matanya.

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ino. Dia menghentikan tangannya yang daritadi sibuk membuat pusaran di dalam gelasnya. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia terus menerus memikirkan apa dia benar-benar mencintai Sasori atau tidak? Mengingat kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini dengan Sasori yang membuat mereka dekat kembali menorehkan rona merah di pipi Sakura.

Ino mengerlingkan matanya, mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya meskipun si sahabat tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan senyum usil dia berkata, "Tidak kusangka, kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang botak! Untung Sai tidak botak."

Bletak! Sakura menjitak kepala Ino yang seenaknya mengusilinya. Ino meringis kesakitan namun berikutnya dia membalas jitakan Sakura. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa.

Sasuke yang saat itu juga sedang ada di pojok kantin terus memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang asik bicara dengan Ino. Hatinya terasa nyeri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Setelah kuliah dan latihan _dance_ seperti biasa, Sakura langsung menuju Konoha Mall untuk menemui Sasori. Hatinya berdegup kencang, dia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Sasori. Akhirnya bisa yang dia tumpangi berhenti di halte Konoha Mall. Sakura segera turun dan berjalan menuju mall terbesar di Konoha itu.

Sampainya di parkiran dia tidak melihat Sasori maupun Deidara. Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu petugas parkir yang sedang bekerja membetulkan posisi motor-motor pengunjung.

"Permisi, aku mencari Sasori. Apa dia tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada petugas parkir berambut hitam tersebut.

"Sasori-san bersama temannya, Deidara-san sudah dipecat," jawabnya dengan nada sedih. Sepertinya Sasori dan Deidara disukai oleh karyawan-karyawan di sini.

"APA?" Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. "kenapa mereka dipecat?" tanya Sakura.

"Kudengar mereka berkelahi dengan penanam saham terbesar di mall ini kemarin," jawabnya dan itu membuat mata Sakura membulat penuh. 'Jangan-jangan ini ulah Sasuke!' batin Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu di mana mereka tinggal?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih dan kesal bercampur satu.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori dan Deidara sedang duduk-duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam apartemen kecil mereka. Deidara memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil cemilan karena mereka berdua sedang nonton film bersama. Setelah dipecat tadi, Deidara menggunakan uang gajinya untuk membeli makanan dan cemilan.

Sasori memikirkan Sakura lagi. Dia melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore. Biasanya Sakura jam segini datang ke tempat parkir. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasori terlonjak dari tempatnya dan langsung menyambar jaket. Sakura pasti ada di Konoha Mall, dia lupa memberitahu Sakura kalau dia sudah dipecat dari mall itu.

"Woy, Sasori! Mau ke mana un?" tanya Deidara saat melihat Sasori terburu-buru untuk pergi.

"Konoha Mall!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh pada Deidara dan langsung memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sasori hampir saja terlonjak ketika membuka pintu dia melihat Sakura yang baru saja akan memencet bel. Sakura juga terlihat kaget sekali melihat pintu yang dibuka kasar dan memperlihatkan Sasori dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Sakura? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemenku?" tanya Sasori heran. Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Jujur saja dia geli melihat wajah Sasori yang panik.

"Ada Sakura-chan di sini?" tanya Deidara yang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik badan Sasori.

"Hay, Deidara-san!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum manisnya membuat Deidara merona. Sasori langsung menyikut Deidara yang terpesona oleh Sakura sehingga membuat Deidara mengaduh kecil. Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah menyapanya." Sasori memasang wajah datar tapi kelihatan dari nada bicaranya sedikit kesal.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau kesal begitu, Sasori-kun? Aku tahu dari temanmu yang bernama Satoshi," jawab Sakura.

"Satoshi? Jadi kau berkenalan dengan Satoshi tadi?" tanya Sasori seperti tidak suka.

Deidara menyalip keluar dari balik badan Sasori sehingga dia bertatapan langsung dengan Sakura. Deidara memerhatikan raut wajah Sasori yang kesal, dia pun mengerling jahil.

Deidara merangkul Sakura membuat Sakura, terlebih Sasori tersentak melihatnya. "Sakura-chan, sepertinya Sasori cemburu padamu," katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat pipi Sakura memanas kala mendengarnya.

Sasori juga mengeluarkan garis-garis merah di pipi. Dia segera melepaskan rangkulan tangan Deidara dan membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya. Deidara tertawa melihat sikap Sasori.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori dan Sakura sudah berada agak jauh dari apartemen Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil berpegangan tangan, entah sadar atau tidak. Dengan pipi yang semerah tomat Sakura senang sekali merasakan tangan hangat Sasori menggenggam tangannya. Sakura melirik Sasori yang berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mendecak sebal tiap kali melihat Sasori yang tanpa ekspresi, menurutnya itu tidak asik.

Sasori juga melirik Sakura dan melihat Sakura mendecak. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan menatap Sakura lewat mata sayunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran denganmu," jawab Sakura.

"Heran apanya?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan datar.

"Heran saja. Kau menggandengku terus tapi ekspresimu datar begitu," sahut Sakura dan itu membuat Sasori tersadar kalau dia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Alih-alih ingin melepaskan, dia malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Suka-suka aku dong," ujar Sasori dengan menyeringai membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak asik ah!" seru Sakura dan berniat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori tapi Sasori menahannya. Sakura menautkan alisnya menatap Sasori.

"Jangan dilepaskan, nanti tanganmu kedinginan." Sasori lagi-lagi berkata dengan datar dengan mata sayunya. Pipi Sakura kembali memanas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya sedikit dengan helaian rambut agar Sasori tidak melihat wajahnya yang semerah lobster rebus.

Sasori mengajak Sakura berjalan ke taman yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Sakura duduk di ayunan, sementara Sasori membelikannya minuman. Sakura mengayunkan dirinya di ayunan itu hingga angin menerbangkan rambutnya.

Sasori kembali dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di samping Sakura. Dia memberikan cokelat panas pada Sakura. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Aku saja belum menraktirmu makan, kau sudah menraktirku cokelat panas lagi," kata Sakura saat menyeruput cokelat panas dari Sasori.

"Kau bisa menraktirku kapan saja," jawab Sasori.

Sakura menghentikkan kakinya yang sedaritadi bergerak mengayunkan ayunannya. Dia menatap Sasori yang sedang menghangatkan tangannya dengan _cup_ cokelat panas. Mata Sakura berubah menjadi sedih, ada rasa bersalah di sana.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Sasori menengokkan kepala menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

"Maaf karena aku kau dan Deidara dipecat." Sakura masih menunduk.

Sasori menahan tawa mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura. Sakura memberanikan dirinya mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan dia melihat Sasori yang menahan tawa. Sakura bingung melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku malah senang tidak lagi bekerja di sana. Aku sudah bebas sekarang," Sasori menjawab membuat Sakura makin bingung. "sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan!" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Tes... tes... tes...

Buliran-buliran kristal perlahan jatuh dari langit. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang sudah berubah gelap.

"Hujan..." gumam Sakura.

Segera dia berdiri, membuka tasnya dan mengambil payung lipat birunya. Sasori juga merasakan yang sama dengan Sakura karena makin lama tetesan buliran kristal itu makin bertambah banyak. Sakura membuka payungnya dan menarik tangan Sasori agar dia segera bangun dan berdiri di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

Sasori segera mengambil alih pegangan payung karena dia lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan di bawah siraman hujan dengan payung biru itu. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat baju mereka sedikit basah. Sasori langsung merangkul Sakura, mendekatkan Sakura padanya agar tidak terlalu terkena air hujan. Sementara bahu sebelah kanannya sudah basah karena hujan. Payungnya memang sengaja ia condongkan ke badan Sakura agar Sakura tidak kehujanan.

Sakura menatap Sasori dan dia melihat bahu kanan Sasori yang basah. "Sasori-kun, bahu kananmu basah." Sakura mendorong tangan kanan Sasori yang memegang payung agar payung itu menutupi bahu kanan Sasori yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasori kembali mencondongkan payung ke Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sedang berpikir. Rangkulan Sasori tidak cukup membuat mereka dekat dan menghindari air hujan yang semakin deras. Akhirnya Sakura berinisiatif memeluk pinggang Sasori.

Sasori sedikit terlonjak ketika Sakura memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Sasori menatap kepala Sakura.

"Kalau bagini, bahumu tidak akan terlalu basah, Sasori-kun," jawab Sakura sambil menatap hazel Sasori. Entah salah lihat atau tidak, Sakura merasa pipi Sasori memerah.

Sasori menarik Sakura lebih mendekat sehingga kepala Sakura menyandar di dadanya. Sakura sedikit terkejut kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

'Kehangatan ini yang tidak pernah kudapatkan darinya, Kami-sama apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang ini?' batin Sakura.

'Jantung bodoh! Kenapa kau berdegup sangat kencang hah? Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai mendengarnya!' kata Sasori dalam hati dengan tangan yang menggenggam gagang payung dengan erat.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk di singgasana kantornya, Uchiha Coorporation. Dia memutar singgasananya sehingga menghadap jendela dan memandang keadaan di luar jendela yang sedang hujan. Tangannya memegang gelas bening yang isinya air berwarna ungu, _wine_.

Pemuda berambut raven ini memandang air yang berjatuhan dari langit dengan tatapan datar. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya lalu melihat isinya dan meminumnya hingga habis dalam sekali tenggak. Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hujan yang sedang turun dengan deras. Seorang pria berstelan rapih dengan jas hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dengan segala hormatnya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan sedikit melirik si pria dengan ekor matanya.

"Sudah, tuan. Kupastikan dia tidak akan punya apa-apa lagi sekarang," jawab si pria yang mempunyai rambut perak dikuncir satu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali memandang langit yang masih menurunkan hujannya. Dia mengambil botol _wine_ dan menuangkan isinya lagi ke dalam gelasnya yang tadi kosong.

"Sasori. Kau bermain api dengan orang yang salah." Sasuke pun makin menyeringai.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura dan Sasori sekarang ada di dalam bis. Sasori berniat mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sasori duduk di dekat jendela, dan di sampingnya Sakura. Mereka sudah tidak berpelukan sekarang. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia pikir mereka masing-masing.

Sasori memandang jalanan di luar jendela bis. Dia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bagaikan genderang yang mau perang. Matanya yang sayu bahkan sesekali melirik Sakura yang menunduk entah memandang apa. Sasori mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke luar jendela bis menikmati semua perasaan bahagia ini.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya memandang sepasang sepatu kets yang dia pakai. Tidak ada yang menarik dari sepatu itu. Sepatu basah dan warna putihnya sudah bercampur dengan sedikit warna cokelat karena jalanan yang becek. Coba kita lihat lebih teliti, ternyata pipi Sakura merona hebat seperti buah apel merah yang diberikan penyihir untuk putri salju yang buahnya beracun itu loh.

Sakura sengaja menunduk ternyata untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Gadis bermata zamrud ini melirik Sasori yang asik memandang ke luar jendela. 'Aiiissssh~ tampannyaaaa~!' _inner_nya menjerit dengan kedua tangan memegang pipinya.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Sakura yang sedang memerhatikannya. Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Andai saja mukanya bisa dibongkar-pasang, dia pasti mau menyembunyikan mukanya ke dalam dompetnya supaya tidak ketahuan kalau sudah merah karena malu.

Sasori terkekeh geli melihat Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar Sasori terkekeh menjadi tambah malu, jadi malunya sekarang sudah pangkat dua. 'Aduuuuh! Malu banget!' _inner_nya menjerit frustasi, _outternya_ memukul kepalanya. Tapi Sakura merasakan rambutnya disentuh oleh seseorang yang pastinya itu bukan tangannya karena tangannya 'kan tadi mukulin kepalanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, rupanya Sasori mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. 'Kyaaaaaaa! Sasori-kun mengelus-elus rambutku! Aku jadi berasa kucing tetangga sebelah. Hihihihi...' _inner_ Sakura menjerit heboh.

"Kalau dipukul-pukul terus kepalamu nanti kau bisa tambah bodoh." Sasori menatap mata Sakura dengan datar.

"Apa sih!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dengan kesal. 'Kyaaa! Bodoh kenapa dilepas tangannya?'_ inner_ Sakura kesal. Sakura jadi sedikit menyesal karena melepaskan tangan Sasori, jadi gak dimanja lagi deh. Si rambut pink ini menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasori tertawa kecil melihat Sakura. Dia menarik kepala Sakura ke depan dadanya. Sakura awalnya sedikit kaget, tapi dia memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasori. Sasori balas menatap Sakura dan tersenyum manis. 'Kyaaaaa! Manisnyaaaa~!' Sakura menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali, pipinya terasa sangat panas.

Lama berada di dada bidang Sasori, Sakura dapat merasakan jantung Sasori yang berdetak dengan cepat. Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri, Sasori jadi bingung.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe... kau gugup ya, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan mata mengerling jahil.

Sasori menelan ludahnya. "Tidak!" kilahnya dan membuang mukanya menghadap jendela lagi.

Sakura malah tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasori. "Kalau tidak, kenapa jantungmu berdetak dengan tidak normal?"

Skak! Kau tidak bisa berkilah lagi Sasori. Jantungmu tidak bisa berbohong meski mulutmu bisa berbohong. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Ah... rupanya ia lebih memilih diam dan memandang jalanan di luar jendela. Sakura tentu saja sudah seperti terbang ke langit tujuh. Betapa bahagianya dia. Jatuh cinta memang menyenangkan, bukan?

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori dan Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura mengajak Sasori masuk hanya saja Sasori menolaknya dengan halus. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi dia belum siap bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sakura. Hey! Memangnya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh apa sampai malu begitu untuk ketemu dengan orangtuanya? Pikir Sasori. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya menggelengkan kepala. Dengan senyum canggung dia menatap Sakura. "Tidak. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Hujan juga sudah reda." Sasori pun pamit. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ada satu pikiran yang mengganjal di relung hati Sasori. Dia dan Sakura sebenarnya hubungannya seperti apa sih? Dia dan Sakura sudah dekat sekali, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti sepasang kekasih. Ditambah lagi tadi saat mereka berdua jalan, banyak orang yang mengira mereka sedang kencan. Tapi, di antara mereka belum ada satu pun yang mengatakan cinta. Ingin sekali Sasori mengatakannya tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia gugup.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Langkah perlangkah Sasori mendekat menuju apartemennya. Saat dia sampai di lorong menuju apartemennya, dia mendengar keributan di sana. Terlihat Deidara yang sedang bertengkar dengan seorang tente-tante ngejreng. Sasori melihat di depan apartemennya ada kopernya dan beberapa tas yang lainnya. Sasori segera mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tidak bisa begitu, tante tua un! Aku dan Sasori sudah membayar apartemen ini sampai setahun!" Deidara terlihat kesal sekali saat bicara dengan tante di depannya ini.

Tante yang dibilang tua itupun terlihat marah mendengar ucapan Deidara. "Apa katamu? Aku belum tua tahu! Sudah cepat kalian angkat kaki dari apartemenku!" teriaknya membuat Deidara menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak budek.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasori yang baru sampai pada Deidara. Deidara menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasori.

"Tante tua ini mau—"

"—kalian cepat pergi dari sini sekarang! Ini uang sewa apartemen kalian yang kemarin aku kembalikan!" belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan ucapannya, si tante sudah memotong dan memberikan amplop yang berisi uang kepada Sasori. Sasori yang menerima memasang wajah bingung.

"Alasannya apa?" teriak Sasori saat si tante sudah berjalan meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara yang berdiri di depan apartemen kecil mereka.

Tante itu membalikkan badannya dan mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas berbulu warna merah. "Karena ada orang lain yang sudah membeli apartemen itu sepuluh kali lipat!" jawabnya lantang dan angkuh.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat yang menggenggam uang tersebut. Deidara menggeletukkan giginya karena kesal dan marah.

"Dasar mata duitan!" cibir Deidara saat melihat si tante yang berjalan makin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sasori dengan rahang yang keras dan mata yang tajam. Deidara menoleh mendengar gumaman Sasori.

"Apa ini ulah Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi." Sasori memegang gagang kopernya bersiap menyeretnya keluar dari bangunan apartemen yang sudah sebulan dia tempati bersama Deidara.

"Apa sih maunya? Tidak puas apa sudah membuat kita dipecat?" omel Deidara sambil menggendong tasnya di punggung.

"Hanya satu yang dia inginkan dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan hal itu." Sasori memberikan amplop yang dipegangnya kepada Deidara. Deidara mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari apartemen.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggal di markas dulu," kata Deidara dan menyetop taksi. Mereka berdua memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam bagasi kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

"Cepat hubungi Pein." Perintah Sasori pada Deidara. Deidara pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang begitu lama, panggilannya pun diangkat.

"Hallo, Pein?"

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Taksi berwarna putih tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Kemudian seorang pria berambut oranye jabrik dengan tindikan dikuping bersama seorang wanita berambut biru dengan bunga kertas di rambutnya datang menyambut kehadiran Sasori dan Deidara.

"Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak datang ke sini." Pein menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada memandang kedua temannya yang baru turun dari taksi.

"Baru juga sebulan kami tidak ke sini," sahut Deidara sambil membenarkan tasnya.

"Astaga! Sasori, kenapa kepalamu botak begitu?" tanya Konan dengan mimik yang terkejut.

"Sigh! Ini ulah Chiyo _baa-sama_!" jawab Sasori dengan sedikit kesal. Pein, Konan dan Deidara tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... ya sudah, _Welcome back again_!" seru Pein dan mempersilakan Sasori juga Deidara masuk ke dalam markas mereka.

Sasori dan Deidara langsung menuju kamar mereka yang sudah mereka hapal. Setelah meletakkan tas mereka, mereka pun langsung menuju ruang tengah di mana Pein sudah menunggu mereka.

"Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal di apartemen kecil seperti itu!" kata Deidara sambil menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk, disusul oleh Sasori.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu ikut," sahut Sasori dengan datar.

"Minuman datang!" Konan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir teh hangat. Deidara langsung mengambil cangkir tersebut untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa diusir dari sana? Kudengar tante pemilik apartemen itu menyukai kalian, terutama Sasori." Konan mengerlingkan matanya jahil ke Sasori. Sasori mendengus.

"Ini semua ulah si Uchiha itu!" jawab Sasori dengan menggeram kesal.

"Uchiha? Maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Pein.

"Bukan un! Uchiha yang satunya lagi un! Uchiha 'kan banyak un." Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Pein.

"Tapi Uchiha yang bisa berbuat seperti itu, aku yakin sekali pasti masih punya hubungan dengan Itachi. Hanya ada satu Uchiha yang mempunyai kekayaan yang sangat besar." Sasori mulai tenang membicarakannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Konan.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasori. Pein menjentikkan jarinya membuat ketiga orang tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Aku tahu. Dia itu adiknya Itachi!" seru Pein membuat Deidara dan Sasori membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi adik dengan kakak berbeda jauh sifatnya un!" komentar Deidara.

"Benar. Lalu kenapa si Uchiha itu mau repot-repot membuat kalian dipecat dan diusir dari apartemen?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Itu karena si Sasori bodoh ini jatuh cinta pada gadis yang dicintai oleh Sasuke un!" jawab Deidara dengan nada malas.

"Sasori jatuh cinta? Wah wah wah... sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarmu dekat dengan cewek eh sekarang malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang cewek!" Konan tertawa kecil.

"Cih!" Sasori membuang mukanya menutupi garis-garis merah di pipi.

Pein tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat respon Sasori. "Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Aku yakin dia pasti menolakmu jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini!" Deidara ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Diam kalian!" gertak Sasori.

"Keluarlah dengan sosok aslimu!" seru Pein yang sudah dapat mengendalikan tawanya.

"Benar. Sosok aslimu lebih keren dibandingkan dengan sosokmu yang seperti ini," kata Konan dengan tersenyum.

"Hey, hey! Jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan sosok aslinya, Konan sayang!" Pein mulai panas dengan jawaban Konan tadi. Konan hanya tertawa mendengar pacarnya cemburu.

"Benar un! Kau harus keluar dengan sosok aslimu un! Dengan begitu kau bisa membalas perbuatan Uchiha itu un!" Deidara bicara dengan semangat empat lima. "tapi un... kalau kita membalas si Uchiha kecil itu, aku takut Itachi marah sama kita un! Kudengar Itachi sayang banget sama adiknya un."

Sasori meminum tehnya dengan tenang dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Dan aku butuh bantuan Akatsuki."

"Apa itu?" tanya Pein.

"Tolong jaga dan awasi dia!" ucap Sasori.

"Tch! Kau saja menyatakan perasaanmu dengannya belum un! Minta kami menjaganya un? Yang benar saja un," cibir Deidara.

"Untuk itu aku juga butuh bantuan kalian. Aku punya sebuah rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku dan itu sekaligus menghajar telak si Uchiha ingusan!" dengus Sasori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami siap membantumu," jawab Pein dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Sasori menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta memang repot un!" Deidara menghela napas panjang dan kemudian dia mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Waktu terus berputar. Tidak terasa seminggu lagi akan diadakannya dance competition di Konoha Mall. Sakura menjadi sibuk sekali untuk latihan, dia bahkan tidak sempat datang ke apartemen Sasori. Dari pagi sampai malam, kegiatannya hanyalah kuliah serta latihan, latihan, dan latihan.

Ada perasaan rindu di dalam hati Sakura. Ingin sekali dia menemui Sasori namun belum ada waktu yang tepat. Dia juga bertanya-tanya sebenarnya hubungannya dengan sasori itu apa? Status mereka apa? Temankah? Atau pacar? Tapi jika dibilang pacar, salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang mengungkapkan kata cinta sebagai pengikat mereka.

Sakura benar-benar galau saat ini. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat ruang club dance-nya. Saat ini memang waktunya istirahat setelah latihan selama dua jam tadi, dan Sakura lebih memilih mencari udara segar di luar ruang club.

Setelah merenung cukup lama sampai dia dipanggil lagi oleh Naruto untuk kembali latihan, Sakura memutuskan akan menemui Sasori setelah pulang latihan malam ini.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah menggema di lorong apartemen. Sakura berjalan dengan senyum merekah. Ketika dia sampai di depan apartemen Sasori, dia menekan belnya dan tidak lama kemudian pintu apartemen dibuka. Sakura terkejut karena yang membuka pintu apartemen itu adalah seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian yang sangat ngejreng sekali.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Eh? Bukankah ini apartemen Sasori dan Deidara?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

Blam! Pintu apartemen langsung ditutup oleh si pemilik tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang bingung dengan pernyataannya barusan. Setelah beberapa detik mencerna dia pun baru sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh si tante tadi.

Sakura menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu. Pikirannya kalut sekali, dia benar-benar kesal, marah, sedih dan semuanya menjadi satu. Dia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua padanya. Dia tahu orang itu. Orang yang sangat berambisi. Orang yang selalu menyakitinya.

Sakura menghentikan taksi dan pergi entah ke mana. Mobil sedan hitam dan Honda Jazz biru mengikuti taksi tersebut.

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah club malam. Sakura keluar dari dalam taksi dan masuk ke dalam club malam tersebut. Mobil sedan dan Honda Jazz yang mengikuti taksi tadi pun menepi. Orang yang berada dalam masing-masing mobil segera keluar dan mengikuti Sakura yang masuk ke dalam club.

"Cepat hubungi Sasori! Suruh dia ke sini!" perintah orang yang memakai cadar hitam kepada orang yang berambut klimis.

"Sigh! Kau bisanya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh saja daritadi!" protes si rambut klimis tapi dia menghubungi Sasori juga.

"Hallo, Sasori? Cepat datang ke club malam yang ada di pusat Konoha. Untuk apa katamu? Kau 'kan yang menyuruhku mengawasi cewekmu itu dan sekarang dia ada di sini, bodoh!" klik! Si pria klimis memutuskan panggilannya karena kesal.

"Cih! Merepotkan sekali sih! Kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu mengawasi gadis merah jambu itu? Kenapa bukan Tobi saja?" gerutu si pria klimis.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Hidan! Kalau kau berisik, kau sama saja dengan si Tobi autis itu!" jawab si pria bercadar. Hidan hanya mendengus kesal.

Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari Sakura duduk. Mereka dengan mudah dapat mengawasi Sakura dari sana. Terlihat Sakura yang memesan minum pada seorang bar tander.

Masalah-masalah yang Sakura hadapi benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia ingin sejenak saja melupakan masalah itu dengan membuat dirinya melayang dari dunia nyata. Entah sudah berapa botol minuman berakohol itu ditenggaknya. Kepalanya sekarang makin bertambah pusing tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak sedih lagi seperti tadi.

Sasori sudah datang dengan pakaian penyamaran. Dia memakai topi dan kacamata. Dia melihat Hidan dan Kakuzu duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia pun segera menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di sana. Kakuzu dan Hidan yang sadar dengan kehadiran Sasori pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sakura ke Sasori.

"Sudah berapa banyak dia minum?" tanya Sasori entah kepada siapa.

"Kalau hitunganku benar, dia sudah menghabiskan tiga botol," jawab Kakuzu.

"Cewekmu itu sepertinya sudah stress ya? Daritadi dia terus minum dan minum! Tidak tahukah dia alkohol buruk untuk tubuhnya?" dengus Hidan dan meminum birnya.

"Kau juga meminum alkohol, bodoh!" cibir Kakuzu. Hidan hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasori prihatin melihat keadaan Sakura. Namun dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke meja Sakura. "Sasuke? Mau apa dia?" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menuju meja Sakura namun ditahan Kakuzu. Sasori menatap tajam Kakuzu.

"Tenang dulu. Jangan gegabah dengan membuat keributan di sini." Kakuzu menyuruh Sasori duduk kembali. Sasori pun menuruti.

"Dengarkan saja mereka bicara apa." Hidan berkomentar. Sasori mengawasi mereka dengan mata tajam.

Kepala Sakura sudah terantuk-antuk karena mabuk. Ketika dia mau mengambil botol keempat yang baru saja diletakkan oleh salah satu pelayan, ada tangan besar yang menahan tangannya. Sasori yang melihat itu menahan napasnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke pemilik tangan yang sedang memegang tangannya. Ketika dia sudah melihat orang itu, Sakura tersenyum menyeringai.

"Mau apa kau ke sini hik?" tanya Sakura dan melepas paksa tangannya. Sasuke menghela napas berat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti bukan kau saja mabuk seperti ini." Sasuke mengambil botol yang masih penuh agar tidak bisa diambil lagi oleh Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini hik?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kabur. "kau kira aku tidak tahu? Ini semua ulahmu kan? Kau yang sengaja membuat Sasori dipecat dan diusir dari apartemennya! Kau sengaja membuat Sasori-kun susah hik!

"Apa belum puas kau menyakitiku selama setahun? Apa belum puas kau mempermainkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bahagia dengan perasaan baruku hik? Apa maumu, hik? Kenapa kau menyakiti Sasori-kun?" Sakura menarik kerah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan padangan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku menyesal telah mengacuhkanmu dulu." Sasuke menatap lembut mata Sakura.

"Kau memang berengsek, hik!" jerit Sakura dan melepaskan kerah yang diremasnya dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan cintaku pada Sasori-kun! Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti Sasori-kun lagi!" Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil uang kemudian meletakkannya di meja dan pergi dari sana. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia diam di tempat. Kata-kata Sakura membuatnya menjadi patung membeku.

Sasori tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia segera bangkit dan mengikuti Sakura yang keluar. Sementara itu Hidan Kakuzu hanya duduk di tempat mereka melihat Sasori keluar club.

"Kau tidak mengikutinya lagi?" tanya Hidan.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ada Sasori yang mengikutinya. Lagipula kita harus mengawasi si bocah Uchiha ini takut-takut dia berbuat yang macam-macam." Kakuzu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan mengawasi bocah ini untuk Itachi?" dengus Hidan dan menenggak birnya hingga habis.

**TBC...**

Annyeong haseyo! Ini dia chapter empatnya. Mian kalo ada typo yah... Chapter depan udah tamat loh... kamsa hamnida yang udah review maupun silent readers yang gak ngereview :)


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Day

**Falling In Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Fanon, AR dan AH**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Day**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak sempoyongan saat berjalan di trotoar jalan. Dia kelihatan mabuk sekali. Sepasang _hazel _terus mengawasinya dari belakang, tatapan matanya terlihat sangat khawatir. Ingin sekali dia berjalan di samping gadis tersebut, namun apa daya? Ini belum saatnya.

Langkah gadis ini semakin terhuyung-huyung bagaikan diterjang angin yang sangat kencang. Akhirnya dia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di trotoar jalan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memandang langit yang hanya dihiasi bulan sabit.

"Bulan sabit... ini seperti bulan ketika pertama kali aku dan Sasori-_kun_ jalan berdua." Sakura tersenyum miris saat memandang bulan. Tangannya mencoba melukiskan bulan sabit yang terlihat seperti senyuman di udara.

Sasori yang duduk di kursi yang dipisahkan oleh pohon dengan kursi yang Sakura duduki mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Dia pun ikut memandang langit.

"Tapi... karena aku, Sasori-_kun_ dan Deidara-_san_ jadi susah. Entah sekarang mereka tinggal di mana." Sakura berbaring dengan posisi menyamping di kursi yang panjang tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasori-_kun_... Maafkan aku, Sasori-_kun_, Deidara-_san_," gumamnya. Sasori tersenyum mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit Sasori tidak mendengar suara Sakura, dia memutuskan untuk mengintip dibalik pohon pembantas mereka. Sasori mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat Sakura yang tertidur di kursi berwarna cokelat. Dia tersenyum simpul, lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur.

Sasori berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Dia mengamati wajah yang kelihatan sangat lelah itu, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Pria ini segera menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Ngggg..." erang Sakura dalam tidurnya, namun dia tidak sadar kalau Sasori sedang menggendongnya. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya melihat wajah Sakura yang menopang di bahu kanannya. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum dan kembali memandang lurus ke jalanan di depannya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

"Nggg... hoaaaampp~" Sakura menggeliat di atas kasurnya kemudian dia kaget karena dia berada di kamarnya yang nyaman.

Sakura langsung duduk di kasurnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Tapi, dia memang benar-benar berada di dalam kamarnya. Seingatnya semalam dia tiduran di kursi jalanan, namun kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam?

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu kamar Sakura, dan muncullah Ibu Sakura dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk sarapan Sakura. Ibu Sakura tersenyum padanya dan melangkah masuk lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut di meja lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah enakkan?" tanya ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, bu?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Ibunya tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menggendongmu sampai rumah," jawab Sang Ibu. Sakura menautkan alisnya memikirkan siapa pemuda berambut merah yang berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang dengan menggendongnya sampai rumah. Bayangan wajah Sasori melintas di benaknya.

"Apa pemuda itu memiliki mata _hazel_?" tanya Sakura antusias. Ibunya menutup hidung dengan tangannya karena menicum bau alkohol dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau bau sekali! Cepat sarapan, lalu mandi!" seru Ibunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ibu! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Apa dia memiliki mata _hazel_?" teriak Sakura sambil merangkak dari tengah kasurnya ke tepi kasur.

Si Ibu berhenti tepat di depan pintu, dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Iya benar." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sang Ibu hampir saja ke luar dari kamar Sakura, namun dia kembali berbalik ke arah Sakura. "oh iya, dia bilang kalau kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan mabuk-mabukkan lagi," ujar Ibunya lalu pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Dia mendekap bantal _strawberry_ sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun dia tidak melihat wajah Sasori saat itu, tapi dia merasa kalau Sasori akan selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam sedang duduk menopang dagu di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas segera mengambil sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat ia menyentuh ponsel _Touch Screen_ tersebut, ia melihat _wallpaper _seorang gadis bermata emerald sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang setangkai bunga matahari.

Melihat foto gadis tersebut yang ia jadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian ia menghela napas pelan. Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna, ia merasa jahat.

Ia jahat karena telah memperlakukan gadis itu tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Ia bodoh karena tidak mampu membuka mata melihat ketulusan cinta gadis itu. Ia tidak berguna karena selama ini tidak pernah berbuat apapun demi gadis itu. Dan ia pantas untuk ditinggalkan, karena ia tidak sebanding untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang besar. Ia memegang bingkai jendela dan memandang langit sore yang perlahan memudar. "Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Seminggu sebelum perlombaan, Sakura dkk berlatih dengan sangat serius, bahkan jadwal latihan mereka semakin padat. Jadwal latihan yang memadat membuat Sakura tidak punya kesempatan waktu luang untuk mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Sasori sekarang. Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasori namun hasilnya nihil.

Hari ke tiga sebelum perlombaan, Sakura tampak gelisah dan resah. Pasalnya dia sudah beberapa kali menelpon Sasori namun nomor Sasori tidak aktif. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah. Hatinya lelah sekali sehingga berpengaruh pada fisiknya. Ia menjadi tak semangat latihan.

Teman-temannya mencoba untuk menyemangati Sakura, hanya saja semangat itu tidak cukup berarti mengingat rasa rindu Sakura yang terlalu dalam. Sedetik saja, Sakura berharap sedetik saja ia bisa melihat wajah Sasori, maka ia akan semangat latihan.

Helaan napas terdengar dari hidung mancung gadis berambut gulali ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang sudah jingga. Sedang apa Sasori sekarang? Apa Sasori merindukannya seperti ia merindukan Sasori?

Tepukan lembut di bahu Sakura membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terbebas dari lamunannya. Ino, tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya. Ia yakin, sahabatnya ini sedang dalam masalah yang rumit karena ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura yang segalau ini.

"Kau ada malasah? Ceritakanlah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Ino menatap Sakura lembut. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kembali memandang langit sore.

"Karena aku, Sasori menjadi susah. Karena aku dia dipecat dan didepak dari apartemennya. Aku merasa seperti pembawa sial saja." Sakura menghela napas. "tapi, aku sangat mencintainya, Ino..." lirih Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lalu ikut memandang langit. "Kejarlah dia jika kau benar-benar mencintainya."

"Aku sudah berusaha, Ino. Tapi nomornya pun tidak bisa dihubungi," Sakura mulai putus asa, terlihat dari suaranya yang bergetar.

Ino mengelus punggung sahabatnya. "Tenanglah, Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langsung mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino. "Aku takut kehilangannya..." perlahan air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura.

Ino mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Tenanglah... aku yakin kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi. Bukankah ia berjanji padamu untuk menontonmu saat kompetisi nanti?" Sakura mengangguk, lalu Ino menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. "kalau begitu, buatlah hadiah pertemuan kalian dengan memenangkan kompetisi itu!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Benar apa kata Ino, masih ada satu harapan untuk dia bertemu dengan Sasori. Perlahan cahaya semangat dari dalam hati Sakura mulai menderang lagi. Ia pun menatap Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya! Aku pasti akan memberikan hadiah itu untuk Sasori-_kun_!" Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sasori mengelap peluh yang perlahan turun dari pelipisnya. Dia membasuh kepalanya dengan air di westafel. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin yang ada di atas westafel. Rambut merahnya sudah tumbuh sedikit, ia tidak lagi botak cepak. Ia tersenyum membayangkan dirinya kembali seperti dulu dengan rambut merahnya yang keren.

Deidara berjalan menghampiri Sasori. Ia melihat Sasori yang sedang tersenyum sendiri di depan cermin. Deidara mendengus melihat keabnormalan dari temannya ini. Dengan kasar dia menggeser tubuh Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan westafel hingga membuat Sasori agak terhuyung.

"Jangan seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri begitu un!" cibir Deidara sambil membasuh mukanya dengan air westafel, lalu membuka botol pembersih wajah.

"Cih! Suka-suka aku dong!" sahut Sasori, lalu ia tersenyum lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang sedang memakai pembersih wajah di mukanya.

"Dia benar-benar gila un," gumam Deidara yang melihat Sasori berjalan dengan cengengesan.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menggantung di langit. Tidak lama kemudian suara tetesan hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, membuat sebuah bunyi gemericik di atas genting. Perlahan hujan yang sedikit menjadi deras, hingga terlihat aliran di jendela kamar Sasori.

Sasori menghampiri jendela dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kaca jendela. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke kaca lalu menghembuskan napasnya hingga menimbulkan embun di kaca tersebut. Ia menggambar seorang gadis yang sedang membawa sebuah payung bersama seorang pria.

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat hasil gambarnya. "Aku merindukanmu... tapi, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Sasori menghela napas pelan. "apa di sana kau merindukanku juga, Sakura?" gumamnya.

Hujan di luar terlihat sangat deras sekali. Sesekali kilatan petir menyambar menglukiskan garis zig-zag di langit malam. Dan perlahan gambar yang Sasori buat menghilang terkena tekanan suhu. Sasori pun menutup gorden jendela dan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk menuju alam mimpi. Semoga saja ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia rindukan.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Gemuruh sorak-sorai terdengar meriah di sebuah halaman milik Konoha Mall. Di tengah halaman itu terdapat sebuah panggung besar yang sedang menampilkan sepuluh penari yang menampilkan tariannya. Iringan musik _hip hop_ dan _R&B_ menjadi pengiring tarian mereka.

Ketika musik berhenti, gerakan mereka pun berhenti dengan pose yang keren dan memukau, maka tepuk tangan pun membahana di sekitar panggung itu. Jeritan histeris para gadis terdengar saat melihat pria-pria tampan di atas panggung yang tadi menari. Sedangkan para cowok pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka bersiul sambil menggoda satu-satunya wanita yang ada di antara grup penari itu.

Setelah grup penari itu turun dari atas panggung, terlihat sebuah motor matik baru memasuki kawasan mal tersebut. Gadis yang mengendarai motor pun terpaksa mengantri panjang di antrian karena para pengunjung membludak, mereka tentu saja ingin menonton _dance competition_ yang diadakan di mal ini. Gadis ini merasa cemas, dahinya mulai berkeringat saat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari arah panggung. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru tampil tadi.

Setelah antri selama lima belas menit, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam parkiran. Tapi matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga melihat begitu penuh parkiran tersebut. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar nama grup tarinya di sebut oleh si pembawa acara. Gadis inipun panik, dan dengan seenaknya dia memarkirkan motornya, tidak memedulikan teriakan para petugas parkir yang memanggilnya.

Gadis ini meringsek masuk lebih dalam menuju belakang panggung. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar pembawa acara memanggil nama grup tarinya, dan ia melihat teman-temannya satu persatu naik ke atas panggung. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia masuk lebih dalam ke belakang panggung.

Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada gadis yang masih memakai helm-nya ini. Beberapa pria yang berambut klimis, memakai cadar, berambut hitam panjang, berwajah seperti ikan hiu, berambut oranye dengan tindikan di telinganya dan seorang gadis berambut ungu membukakan jalan untuknya. Ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum oleh mereka.

Setelah berhasil sampai di belakang panggung, gadis ini segera menghampiri gadis berkuncir empat yang kelihatan sedang panik sambil mondar-mandir. Ia segera membuka helm-nya. Gadis berkuncir empat pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura! Cepat naik ke atas panggung!" perintahnya dengan cemas. Sakura pun menggangguk dan membuka jaket, tas dan menyerahkan helm pada Temari. Untunglah ia sudah menyiapkan penampilannya dari rumah. Riasannya memang agak luntur tapi yang dinilai bukan riasan dalam kompetisi ini, melainkan gerakan tariannya.

Melihat temannya yang hampir membuat jantung mereka copot karena saking takutnya didiskualifikasi telah naik ke atas panggung, Ino, Tenten, Sai dan Naruto menghela napas lega sambil mengelus dada mereka. Sang pembawa acara pun segera menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan mengajaknya bersalaman lebih dulu.

Grup tari Sakura menempati posisi masing-masing. Sakura berada di depan, Tenten dan Ino berada di belakangnya, lalu Sai dan Naruto di paling belakang. Posisi mereka membentuk piramida dengan sudut lancip pada Sakura.

Mata seluruh penonton terfokus ke atas panggung. Seorang pria memakai mantel hitam dengan kacamata hitam berdiri di depan mobil yang ia parkir. Walaupun agak jauh, pria yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke belakang ini—Sasuke, masih bisa melihat kelima orang yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tak lepas memandang sosok gadis pink di atas panggung.

"Sakura..." gumamnya lirih.

Di sisi lain, di depan panggung berdiri seorang laki-laki memakai topi _baseball_ dengan slayer membungkus kepalanya yang diikat miring, Sasori. Mata _hazel_-nya terus memandang sosok berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum manis di hadapan semua penonton. Ia pun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi.

"Sakura..." gumamnya.

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya yang memompa begitu cepat. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sesosok pria berambut botak cepak berwarna merah di antara kerumunan penonton.

"Apa dia datang?" batin Sakura. "dia pasti datang!" lanjutnya dan ia pun tersenyum manis menghadap penonton. Kemudian kepalanya ia tundukkan, begitu juga dengan Ino, Tenten, Sai dan Naruto. Deguman musik pun mulai membahana. Dua buah lagu yang dipotong dan dijadikan satu, Lady Gaga-Bad Romance dan Lady Gaga-Just Dance.

Ketika lagu Bad Romance berputar, mereka berlima menari dengan begitu seksi dan tetap penuh energi. Sasori tidak berkedip ketika melihat Sakura menari. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura memang memiliki bakat menari. Dia sempat melototi Pein yang terlihat menunjukkan wajah mesumnya ketika melihat Sakura menari dengan meliukkan badannya.

Lagu pun berganti dengan yang berjudul Just Dance. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan Sai menari dengan lebih ceria dan kompak. Peserta kompetisi yang lain pun ikut menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama musik. Mereka semua terhanyut dengan penampilan grup tari Sakura.

Sakura dkk tersenyum lebar sambil mengatur napas mereka saat menutup gerakan mereka dan mereka disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah oleh penonton. Sasori pun tersenyum lembut.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sai dan Naruto sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari panggung. Mereka masih bisa melihat orang-orang di atas panggung dan mendengar suara pembawa acara dengan jelas.

"Kalian hebat! Latihan selama tiga minggu ini tidak sia-sia!" Temari tersenyum simpul menatap kelima _junior_-nya.

"_Senpai_ bisa saja! Ini juga berkat bantuan dan semangat dari _senpai_!" seru Naruto yang disetujui dengan teman-temannya sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tapi..." semua kepala menengokkan kepala mereka ke arah Sai. "apa semuanya masih berarti jika kita kalah?" tanyanya dengan disertai senyum buatan.

"Sai!" panggil Sakura. Sai pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. "kalah menang itu sudah biasa di sebuah kompetisi. Yang terpenting adalah kita sudah menampilkan yang terbaik dan bisa menghibur semua penonton," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, benar apa yang Sakura bilang. Kalian sudah berusaha keras dan kulihat penonton sangat terhibur menonton pertunjukan kalian," sahut Temari.

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar. Tadi aku juga melihat mereka mengikuti kita menari!" serunya.

"Ya. Tidak buruk juga menghibur orang banyak 'kan Sai-_kun_?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Menghibur, ya?" gumam Sai.

"Aisssh~ Sakura-_chan_, ucapanmu tadi benar-benar bijaksana sekali. Kau jadi semakin maniiiisss!" seru Naruto dan mencoba memeluk Sakura namun Sakura menahan dada Naruto dengan kakinya.

"Manis apanya? Kurasa dia tetap jelek." Sai berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa sehingga membuat Sakura mengeluarkan garis-garis emosi di pelipisnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura berniat menghajar Sai, namun kedua tangannya diapit Temari dan Tenten. "Sai! Ke sini kau, aku akan menghajarmu!" teriak Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara Ino membawa Sai menjauh dari sana.

Sosok di balik pohon dekat tempat Sakura dkk beristirahat tampak tersenyum geli melihat Sakura mengamuk. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang menepuk bahunya dan ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas ke orang tersebut.

"Sasori, kita harus cepat kembali ke depan panggung un!" kata orang itu yang dulu rambut pirang panjangnya menyisakan poni di depan mata, sekarang poninya dia satukan dengan rambut belakangnya dan diikat satu.

"Untuk apa? Kau mengganggu sekali!" dengus Sasori.

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku disuruh Konan untuk memanggilmu un! Nanti juga kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, un!" seru Deidara sambil mengikuti arah pandang Sasori yang melihat Sakura sudah tenang dan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya. "Oke, kita ke sana." Deidara tersenyum melihat Sasori dan Sakura bergantian, lalu dia menyusul Sasori yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

**~FALLING IN LOVE~**

Pembawa acara yang memakai masker di wajahnya tampak berdiri dengan gagah di atas panggung. Dia terlihat keren sekali dengan pakaian ala _hip hop_. Senyuman pun mengembang dari bibirnya, terlihat dari matanya yang sedang menyipit.

Pria berambut perak yang diketahui bernama Kakashi ini mendekatkan mikrofon di depan mulutnya. "Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan dua finalis yang akan memasuki babak _final_."

Mendengar suara pembawa acara yang akan mengumumkan dua finalis yang akan memasuki babak _final_ membuat Sasuke mendekat ke arah panggung. Ia sekarang berdiri di antara para penonton lainnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura bersama timnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri panggung. Mereka semua deg-degan menunggu siapa yang akan maju ke babak _final_. Mungkinkah mereka? Tapi, mereka tidak berharap banyak. Siapa pun yang masuk ke babak _final_, mereka yakin jika itu yang terbaik di mata juri.

Kakashi membuka sebuah amplop perak yang ada ditangannya. Lampu sorot langsung mengarah ke Kakashi. Langit memang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari sudah kembali ke ufuk barat.

Semua peserta terlihat menegang saat Kakashi sudah membuka amplop tersebut dan mendekatkan mikrofon di depan mulutnya lagi. "Finalis yang berhasil masuk ke babak_ final_ adalah..." Kakashi memberi jeda cukup lama membuat para peserta kompetisi merasakan degup jantung mereka yang berlomba-lomba mempercepat temponya. "Dashing Dance dan Akatsuki!"

Mendengar nama grup tari mereka disebut, Sakura dkk terlonjak gembira. Mereka berlima berpelukan. Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang sangat bahagia. Sementara peserta yang lain tampak kagum dan juga ada yang iri melihat mereka bergembira. Sasuke dan Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang melompat-lompat gembira.

"Kepada kedua grup, harap segera naik ke atas panggung karena _dance battle_ akan segera dimulai," tutur Kakashi.

Temari menghadap kepada kelima juniornya. "Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian! Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa!" serunya dengan mengepalkan tangan.

"Ya! Kami pasti akan menunjukkan yang terbaik!" sahut mereka dengan kompak. Temari tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka berjalan menuju panggung.

Grup tari Sakura sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Tak lama kemudian grup lawannya pun naik ke atas panggung. Mereka adalah sepuluh orang yang tadi menari saat Sakura berada di parkiran. Mereka bersepuluh memakai sebuah lambang yang sama, awan merah.

Sakura memandang mereka satu persatu. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah salah satu orang yang memakai topi _baseball_ putih dan sesorang berambut pirang, karena wajah mereka ditundukkan dalam-dalam. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang orang tersebut.

Suara Tenten dan Ino tampak berbisik-bisik di samping Sakura, membuat Sakura ikut mendengarkannya juga.

"Ino, itu 'kan grup tari yang keren tadi!" bisik Tenten dengan cemas.

"Benar. Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan mereka? Mereka hebat sekali saat menari tadi," ucap Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang ikut berbisik-bisik. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kalian senang mendapatkan lawan yang hebat seperti mereka. Dan jadikan itu sebagai motivasi kalian untuk tampil maksimal!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ino dan Tenten tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau sudah berubah banyak, ya!" ucap Tenten. Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baik! Ayo kita tunjukkan siapa Dashing Dance sebenarnya!" Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan keempat temannya yang lain. Tenten menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Ino, kemudian Sai dan Naruto. Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di paling atas.

"Dashing Dance!" seru Sakura.

"_Fighting_!" sahut keempat temannya yang lain sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Sementara grup Akatsuki hanya memandang mereka berlima dalam diam. Sedangkan dua orang yang menunduk terlihat mencuri-curi pandang dengan kelima lawannya. Seketika itu juga mata _hazel_ bertemu dengan _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut melihat warna mata itu, namun si pemilik segera membuang mukanya membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Baiklah! Kelihatannya suasana di atas panggung ini semakin panas saja. Kalau begitu _dance battle_ dimulai!" seru Kakashi dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara musik _hip hop_ yang sangat nge-_beats_.

Dari grup Akatsuki, maju seorang pria berambut klimis, Hidan. Ia menari dengan gaya yang begitu angkuh membuat Ino mendengus kesal melihatnya. Setelah melakukan gerakan _handstyle_, Hidan menunjukkan ibu jari yang ia turunkan ke bawah kepada kelima lawannya.

Ino yang kesal membalas dengan gerakan seksinya membuat Pein menganga, Sai yang melihat Pein tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Ino hanya tersenyum palsu namun sebenarnya dia sudah kesal stadium akhir.

Konan kesal melihat Pein memerhatikan Ino, setelah Ino selesai menari, Konan membalasnya dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah seksi. Pein menelan ludahnya saat melihat Konan berjongkok lalu berdiri dengan meliukkan badannya seperti ular.

Tenten mendengus melihat Konan menyeringai dan menunjuk mereka berlima. Dia pun maju dan menari dengan gerakan patah-patah lalu menunjuk Pein yang sedang bengong. Merasa ditunjuk, Pein segera maju dan melakukan gerakan _breakdance_ dengan memutar tubuhnya di atas lantai. Agak pusing memang, tapi dia berusaha tampil keren agar tidak dihajar oleh kekasihnya, Konan.

Sai tersenyum palsu lalu membalas gerakan _breakdance_ Pein dengan gerakan _turtle_ memutar membuat Pein terdiam melihatnya. Kemudian Sai menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang mungkin mengingatkannya pada Ino.

Kakuzu menyikut Deidara yang masih menunduk untuk maju ke area battle. Deidara pun mengangkat wajahnya membuat Sakura yang sedang asik mengedarkan matanya ke penonton pun membulatkan matanya.

"Deidara-_san_?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Deidara tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu dia mulai menari _breakdance_. Ia melakukan gerakan_ handstyle_ seperti Hidan. Setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto maju ke area _battle_. Dia menari dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti Tenten, namun kemudian dia melakukan gerakan _breakdance_. Ia menutup gerakannya dengan gaya _freeze._ Naruto hendak menunjuk Itachi karena ia kenal dengan Itachi, namun pria yang memakai topi baseball telah maju ke area battle dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto memerhatikannya dari atas ke bawah, dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Sasori menyeringai menatap Naruto. Naruto segera mundur kembali ke samping Sakura.

Sasori menari dengan enerjik. Badannya kelihatan sangat lentur. Dia membuat suatu gelombang ditangannya kemudian dia menutup gerakannya dengan gaya _handstyle _dan_ freeze_. Sasori berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Sakura. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan Sai terbelalak melihat apa yang baru saja Sasori lakukan. Sakura bahkan sampai menganga menyadari jika yang menari tadi itu adalah Sasori. Ino segera menyikut lengan Sakura agar dia segera maju. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia membelalakkan matanya melihat Sasori berdiri di atas panggung.

Sakura menunduk sambil berjalan ke area _battle_, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sasori. Sasori terperangah melihat Sakura menyeringai dan menari dengan gaya _poppin_, lalu Sakura mengakhirnya dengan gerakan _breakdance handstyle_ dengan satu tangan. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan tersenyum pada lawannya, Sasori. Sasori pun membalas senyumnya.

Musik pun berhenti berdentum. Kakashi segera kembali ke tengah area _battle_ tadi. "Wah... wah... kalian semua hebat sekali! Berikan tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan meriah kepada kedua finalis tersebut.

"Sementara para juri berunding untuk memilih siapa yang berhak menjadi juara satu, mari kita berbincang sebentar dengan kedua finalis," ucap Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan ke samping kirinya, di mana itu adalah tim Sakura.

Kakshi memberikan sebuah mikrofon kepada Dashing Dance dan diterima oleh Sakura. "Kalian belajar _dance_ sekeren itu dimulai sejak kapan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jawabannya bervariasi. Ino dan aku sejak SMA. Sementara Tenten, Naruto dan Sai sejak masuk kuliah," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, begitu..." lalu Kakashi berjalan menuju tim Akatsuki. Ia memberikan mikrofon juga kepada tim tersebut, dan diterima oleh Pein, namun Pein segera menyerahkannya pada Sasori.

"Kalau kalian sejak kapan latihan _dance_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sejak SMP," jawab Sasori singkat dan datar. Sakura mendesis mendengarnya.

"Ah... begitu," tiba-tiba datang salah seorang juri yang memberikan hasil pemenang kepada Kakashi. "hasil pemenangnya sudah ada di tanganku sekarang!" seru Kakashi. Dashing Dance dan Akatsuki memandang Kakashi dengan perasaan cemas.

Kakashi berjalan ke depan panggung sambil membawa amplop berwarna emas. "Ketua tim silakan berdiri di samping kanan dan kiriku," ucap Kakashi. Setelah melihat teman-temannya, Sakura melangkah menghampiri Kakashi.

Sasori menyuruh Pein maju namun Pein menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau saja yang maju. Ingat tujuan utamamu, atau kau ingin aku yang melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura. Dia manis juga loh..." Konan yang mendengar ucapan Pein segera menendang kaki Pein hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Terima kasih, Konan karena sudah mewakiliku menghajarnya," kata Sasori dengan menyeringai.

"Sama-sama," sahut Konan dengan tersenyum manis. Sementara Pein mengusap-usap tulang kering kakinya yang ditendang Konan.

Sasori pun maju dan berdiri di samping kanan Kakashi. Dia melirik ke kiri dan dapat melihat Sakura yang memegang mikrofon dengan erat di depan perutnya. Sasori tersenyum simpul. Saat matanya menghadap ke penonton, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..." suara drum bertalu-talu membuat suasana makin tegang. Sakura terlihat deg-degan sekali, sementara Sasori memasang wajah datarnya hingga membuat para gadis yang berada di bawah panggung menjerit-jerit histeris.

Sakura mendengar jeritan-jeritan heboh para gadis untuk Sasori. Dia hanya mendesis sambil menatap tajam gadis-gadis itu. 'Dasar tukang cari perhatian!' batin Sakura dengan kesal hingga ia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Kakashi ucapkan. Baru setelah dia merasakan Kakashi menepuk bahunya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Kakashi.

Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura, Sakura yang bingung menjabat tangan Kakashi. "Selamat!" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan pada Sasori yang akan menyalami Sakura.

Sakura celingak-celinguk di atas panggung. Dia melihat teman-temannya saling berpelukan sehingga dia tidak melihat wajah mereka. Satu yang Sakura pikirkan, mungkin mereka kalah dari Akatsuki. Sakura pun menunduk lesu.

Sasori menjulurkan tangannya di bawah wajah Sakura yang menunduk. Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasori. "Sasori-_kun_..."

Sasori tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura. "Sakura, selamat ya. Kau menang!" seketika itu juga matanya membulat dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Sasori.

"Dan selamat juga karena..." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura terperangah dibuatnya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Sakura pelan namun tetap terdengar karena mikrofon yang ia pegang di depan dadanya. Dashing Dance dan Akatsuki yang mendengar suara Sakura segera mengalihkan wajah mereka melihat kedua orang itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan penonton lainnya.

Sasori tersenyum manis membuat pipi Sakura memanas sehingga mengelurakan semburat merah. "Selamat karena kau sudah mencuri hatiku, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menganga menatap kaget pada Sasori, namun selanjutnya dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mau, Sasori-_kun_!" sahutnya dengan senyum manis. Sasori segera mencium bibir Sakura sehingga Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tapi kemudian Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati kebahagiaannya saat ini berdua dengan Sasori.

Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi dan Deidara bersorak gembira, bahkan Deidara sampai menangis karena akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersatu. Penonton pun merasa gembira juga, mereka bersorak sambil mengucapkan selamat.

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari kerumunan penonton setelah melihat Sasori mencium Sakura. Dia kembali memakai kacamatanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Sakura..."

**FIN**

**Interlude Story**

Sasuke sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya yang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dan berdiri di depan jendela. Ia menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang akan beralih ke musim dingin. Kesunyian yang ia sukai mendadak hilang karena ketukan pintu. Sasuke malas untuk menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu masuk, lalu pintu itupun terbuka oleh si pengetuk.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke," ucap orang tersebut.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke atah pintu. "Hn. Rambutmu sudah panjang, Sasori."

Sasori tersenyum tipis lalu masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan duduk di kursi tamu. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sudah tahu kehadiranku di sini untuk apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn. Kau akan menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit yang baru. Selamat untukmu." Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya lagi.

"Yeah... akhirnya nenekku mencabut hukumanku." Sasori menghela napas lega. "kau tidak mengucapkan selamat atas jadiannya aku dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab. "Aku tidak akan memberikan ucapan selamat..." Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar, "...tapi aku memintamu berjanji untuk mencintai Sakura sepenuh hatimu dan membahagiakannya!" lanjutnya tegas.

Sasori berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mencintainya lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menghela napas lega.

**THE END**

**a/n: **Yeaaaaah! Akhirnya oh akhirnya tamat jugaaa sesuai target cuma lima chapter! _Annyeong haseyo, chingudeul_! _Gomapseumnida _udah review, reading _fict _saya yang abal ini. _Cwe song hamnida_ kalau selama pembuatan fict ini saya membuat kesalahan. Boleh minta _feedback_-nya untuk chap ending ini? _Jeongmal kamsa hamnida_!

**Youichi: **ini udah aku update, maaf ya gak bisa cepet. Makasih review-nya ya :)

**Vvvv**: Sasori itu sebenernya cucunya nenek Chiyo yang punya rumah sakit Konoha. Tapi dia itu bandel banget jadinya dia dihukum sama nenek Chiyo untuk tinggal di lingkungan sederhana karena dia itu dulunya anak yang sombong dan selalu kelayapan sama gengnya, Akatsuki. Soal rambutnya dibotakin juga suruhan nenek Chiyo. Makasih review-nya ya :)

_Kamsa hamnida _**Roullete Cyrax Noa****, ****Thia Nokoru****, ****Just and Sil****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Anasasori29****.**

Terima kasih juga untuk silent readers yang udah mampir :)

_Annyeong_! ^O^


End file.
